


Amato nemico

by mikimac



Series: Il mio odiato amato nemico [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Human John, M/M, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: Il tempo dei cambiamenti è arrivato. Umani e Vampiri devono trovare un accordo o si distruggeranno a vicenda. In tutto questo, il cuore di John Watson sarà diviso fra le persone più importanti della sua vita.





	1. Quando i mondi si scontrano

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Beloved Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712301) by [mikimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac)



> Eccoci alla terza e ultima parte di “Il mio odiato amato nemico”. Come ho anticipato nelle note della seconda parte, ci sarà bisogno di fazzoletti. Tanti fazzoletti. Questa è una serie dark e non riesco proprio a vedere un lieto fine, per i nostri amati personaggi. Quindi, lasciate ogni speranza, o voi che leggete…   
> Ora Conan Doyle può chiedere la collaborazione di Dante per perseguitarmi!
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, della BBC, del malefico duo Moffat&Gatiss e/o di chiunque detenga dei diritti per “Sherlock”. Questa storia non ha scopo di lucro. Se dovesse ricordarne altre, mi dispiacerebbe, ma sarebbe involontario. Però, vorrebbe anche dire che non sono l’unica scrittrice priva di cuore in giro per questo fandom.
> 
> Buona lettura

Oggi è il 31 dicembre 2011. Sembra quasi che il destino si diverta a fare accadere molte cose importanti della mia vita durante le feste di fine anno. Non ho più scritto sul diario dal Natale 2008. Sono trascorsi tre anni, durante i quali sono stato un uomo felice, nonostante tutto. Sherlock ed io abbiamo costruito, faticosamente, un rapporto fra pari. Almeno in casa. La fazione dei vampiri, favorevole alla pace con gli umani, sta trovando molta resistenza a portare a termine il proprio progetto. Con un po’ di dispiacere, devo ammettere che anche gli umani stanno sabotando questo accordo, continuando a compiere azioni contro i Vampiri, che mettono in difficoltà quelli che stanno lottando per i diritti dell’Umanità. Nessuno più di me capisce che i Vampiri abbiano commesso dei gravi errori e degli enormi soprusi, nei nostri confronti, ma, se non riusciamo a lasciarci il passato alle spalle, non troveremo mai un accordo né raggiungeremo la pace. Nessuna delle due razze è in grado di sopraffare completamente l’altra. Se si arrivasse allo scontro aperto, ci distruggeremmo a vicenda. Io vorrei evitare tutto questo. Credo fermamente che sia possibile convivere, anche se so quanto sia difficile trovare un equilibrio, con i Vampiri.

Sherlock ed io lo stiamo facendo, nonostante l’inizio sia stato tutt’altro che positivo. Soprattutto per me. Adeguandosi alle leggi dei Vampiri, Sherlock mi trattava come se io fossi stato un animale, che dovesse soddisfare le sue voglie e la sua fame. Ora, non è più così. Abbiamo rapporti sessuali, perché l’amplesso è parte integrante del pasto, per i Vampiri, però, io sono consenziente. Ho accettato di mia volontà di fare l’amore con l’uomo che si nutre di me e non ne sono pentito. Devo dire che Sherlock sa essere un amante molto fantasioso e appagante. Insieme ci divertiamo, non solo facendo sesso. Sherlock aiuta Scotland Yard nelle indagini più strane e complicate. Inoltre, è assunto da privati cittadini disperati, per i motivi più vari. Io sono il suo assistente. Quando si tratta di interrogare degli Umani, lo faccio sempre io, perché incuto meno timore e più fiducia di Sherlock. Inoltre, lo aiuto con le sue ricerche e i suoi esperimenti. Insomma, siamo una coppia, che lavora in modo affiatato e con reciproco rispetto. Viviamo una vita intensa, divertente, elettrizzante e piena di soddisfazioni. Purtroppo, quando usciamo dal 221B di Baker Street, sono ancora costretto a portare collare e guinzaglio, perché i Vampiri non hanno modificato le leggi sui simboli della sottomissione dell’Umanità a loro. Non possono farlo, fino a quando non si arriverà a un accordo di non aggressione con i membri della resistenza umana. Da parte loro, gli Umani non faranno patti, fino a quando non saranno ripristinati i nostri diritti. Un cane che si morde la coda. Nessuna delle due parti vuole cedere per prima, per non sembrare debole, al tavolo dei negoziati.

Oggi, però, ho saputo qualcosa che potrebbe cambiare tutto. Non so bene cosa pensare di questa notizia. Non riesco a capire cosa io provi, perché non credevo che avrei mai più avuto informazioni su Mary e Rosie. Eppure, questo potrebbe essere un passo avanti verso la pace.

 

 

**Quando i mondi si scontrano**

 

 

È stata propria questa notizia, che mi ha spinto a riprendere a scrivere il mio diario. Credo, però, che sia meglio raccontare tutto dall’inizio. Forse, così, sarà più semplice capire la decisione che ho preso.

Tutto è cominciato questa mattina, quando mi sono svegliato. Il letto era vuoto, ma questa non era una cosa inusuale. Sherlock dorme poco, anche per un vampiro. Io, invece, avevo dormito più del solito, perché la sera prima avevamo provato un giochetto con il frustino, veramente divertente, ma sfiancante. Sherlock è un vero maestro nell’uso del frustino. Senza farmi assolutamente provare dolore, lo ha utilizzato per portarmi a livelli di piacere che non credevo possibili, quando mi ha chiesto se potesse usarlo nei nostri “incontri amorosi”. Naturalmente, lui si è nutrito. L’orgasmo e la perdita di sangue mi hanno lasciato spossato. Ultimamente accade spesso, che io sia molto stanco e quasi anemico, dopo che Sherlock si è nutrito. Ho tentato di parlarne con lui, ma Sherlock glissa o ribatte che vada tutto bene, che sia una cosa passeggera e che tutto tornerà presto alla normalità.

Questa mattina, non mi sono alzato appena svegliato, perché volevo sonnecchiare un altro po’. La fame, però, mi ha costretto a rivedere i miei piani. Dovevo mangiare o sarei rimasto debole per tutto il giorno. Controvoglia, mi sono alzato e ho infilato i pantaloni del pigiama e la vestaglia. Sono uscito dalla stanza, andando in salotto. Pensavo di trovare Sherlock immerso nel proprio mind palace, nella pianificazione delle attività dei prossimi giorni, invece non era solo.

Mycroft Holmes era seduto nella poltrona che uso io, quando Sherlock ed io discutiamo dei casi o accogliamo i clienti. Non vedevo l’espressione del viso del fratello maggiore, perché mi dava le spalle, ma Sherlock era chiaramente furioso. I due fratelli Holmes si amano e si rispettano, ma hanno un rapporto molto conflittuale e non è raro che litighino. Mi chiesi quale potesse essere la ragione del contendere, l’ultimo giorno dell’anno, ma non mi avvicinai, non volendo intromettermi nella loro discussione. Stavo per tornare in camera, aspettando che Mycroft se ne andasse, ma, purtroppo, lui si era accorto del mio arrivo: “Dottor Watson, venga qua,” mi ordinò, senza nemmeno voltarsi verso di me.

Era quanto meno bizzarro che il maggiore degli Holmes mi chiamasse in quel modo. Erano anni che non esercitavo. Da quando Sherlock mi aveva catturato. Mi era capitato di eseguire qualche autopsia o di medicare qualche umano, ma non praticavo più la mia professione da tanto tempo, che non mi sembrava giusto essere chiamato dottore. Ad ogni modo, non avrei mai intavolato una discussione con Mycroft Holmes su questo argomento. L’ultima cosa che avrei fatto in vita mia, era causare l’ira di questo potente vampiro, perché avevo imparato da molto tempo che fosse meglio non provocare il Console di Albione e la sua volontà di ottenere qualcosa.

Osservai Sherlock, che non distoglieva lo sguardo dagli occhi del fratello, quasi lo sfidasse ad andare avanti. A differenza di me, Sherlock continuava testardamente a contrapporsi al fratello maggiore, sperando che recedesse dai propri propositi. Naturalmente, Mycroft non cedeva su nulla e non si mostrava mai debole e remissivo. Lui era il Cavaliere della famiglia Holmes e non poteva permettere a nessun familiare di disobbedire ai suoi ordini o di sfidare la sua autorità. E Sherlock non faceva eccezione. Per quanto io avrei preferito tornare in camera e non essere coinvolto nella loro disputa, non potevo disobbedire a un ordine diretto del Cavaliere degli Holmes. Con molta riluttanza, mi avvicinai alle due poltrone.

“Si spogli. Completamente. Si metta in ginocchio davanti a me, con la faccia sul tavolino,” ordinò Mycroft, senza staccare gli occhi dal fratello minore. Il suo viso era una maschera priva di espressione.

Io devo essere impallidito. Ero sicuramente sbalordito e molto confuso. Durante i nove anni che avevo trascorso a Baker Street, Mycroft si era nutrito da me in una sola occasione, quando ero appena arrivato. Era venuto altre volte, ma non aveva mai mostrato alcun interesse nei miei confronti. Di nessun tipo. Cercai un sostegno silenzioso in Sherlock, ma lui continuava a guardare il fratello dritto negli occhi, furioso.

“Non è una richiesta, Dottor Watson. È un ordine. Non me lo faccia ripetere. Non voglio renderle le cose più difficili di quanto già non siano. Non mi costringa a punirla.” Il tono era gentile e cordiale, ma fermo e deciso. Un tono che non ammetteva repliche o contrattazioni. Sherlock non disse una parola. Io sapevo di non potere disobbedire a Mycroft. Non sapevo bene cosa comportasse una punizione da parte del Cavaliere della famiglia, ma non volevo nemmeno scoprirlo. Tra i due mali, scelsi il minore, sperando che Mycroft facesse in fretta. Sfilai la vestaglia, tolsi i pantaloni del pigiama e gli slip, appoggiando tutto su una sedia, e mi misi davanti al maggiore dei fratelli Holmes, come mi aveva ordinato.

Mycroft mi penetrò subito con un dito, facendolo velocemente seguire da un secondo, da un terzo e da un quarto, in rapida successione, in modo efficiente ed efficace. Non mi stava facendo male. Era strano sapere di avere dentro di me qualcuno che non fosse Sherlock, ma Mycroft stava prestando attenzione a non farmi del male e dovevo essergli riconoscente di questo. Non era scontato, che gli importasse non ferirmi. Qualsiasi fosse il motivo per cui mi stesse facendo questo, stava cercando di renderlo rapido e indolore. Quando estrasse le dita, sapevo cosa sarebbe accaduto. Sentii il rumore di una cerniera che era abbassata e Mycroft entrò in me. Il mio cuore batteva impazzito. Confesso che non ero pronto. Nessun uomo mi aveva mai preso, a parte Sherlock. E negli ultimi anni, lui aveva avuto il mio consenso. Mi sembrò di essere tornato ai primi mesi della mia prigionia. Alzai gli occhi su Sherlock, allungando una mano verso di lui, in cerca di aiuto. Non arrivò. Il corpo di Sherlock era teso, quasi fosse pronto a scattare, per colpire il fratello. La mascella e i pugni erano contratti e serrati. Gli occhi dardeggiavano furiosi. Sentii distintamente il ringhio minaccioso, basso e gutturale, che cercava di non fare uscire dalla sua gola, con scarso successo. Però, non si mosse. Rimase immobile, con lo sguardo fermo sul fratello. Mycroft iniziò a muoversi rapidamente, colpendo la mia prostata, quasi stesse facendo un tiro al bersaglio, più che avendo un rapporto sessuale. Prese il mio pene con una mano e la mosse su e giù rapidamente, tenendo lo stesso ritmo delle spinte. Il mio corpo reagì alla sollecitazione, eccitandosi. Emisi anche un gemito di piacere, prima di mordermi la lingua. Mi sentivo come se stessi tradendo il mio amante. Per quanto sapessi che non avevo scelta, che non potevo sottrarmi a ciò che mi stava accadendo, non potevo evitare di provare un assurdo rimorso, perché il mio corpo era eccitato e voleva di più. Quando arrivai all’orgasmo, Mycroft piantò le zanne nel mio collo e si nutrì. Io urlai. Stavolta, mi aveva fatto male e lo aveva fatto deliberatamente. Erano anni, ormai, che Sherlock si nutriva da me. Sapevo che i vampiri potevano mordere il proprio donatore senza fargli sentire dolore. Se volevano. Mycroft voleva che io gridassi. Voleva che Sherlock mi udisse urlare. E io non sapevo nemmeno perché.

Mycroft non si nutrì a lungo. Uscì velocemente da me. Prese la mia vestaglia e si pulì. Sherlock era ancora seduto sulla sua poltrona, immobile. Vedevo la sua rabbia impotente. Io non mi mossi. Non sapevo se potessi farlo e non volevo sfidare Mycroft, che si stava comportando in modo così insolito.

“Veramente delizioso. – sorrise il Cavaliere degli Holmes – Stasera ho una cena importante. Ho invitato dei Cavalieri che potrebbero schierarsi dalla mia parte, in Consiglio, e votare la riforma sul trattamento dell’Umanità, senza aspettarsi che i ribelli facciano la prima mossa verso la pace. Se offrissi loro di nutrirsi di John, sono sicuro che li porterei dalla mia parte, senza dovermi sforzare troppo.”

“Non oseresti…” ringhiò Sherlock.

“Non mettermi alla prova, Sherlock. – lo interruppe il fratello, in tono gelido e duro – Sai che è mio diritto usare _ogni donatore_ della famiglia per qualsiasi fine io ritenga valido, senza che il proprietario possa fare nulla per impedirmelo. Secondo le nostre leggi, ancora in vigore, potrei portarti via il dottor Watson e trasformalo nella mia puttana personale, cedendolo a ogni vampiro che possa essermi utile, permettendogli di fargli quello che vuole, pur di convincerlo a schierarsi dalla mia parte. Non mi rimane molto tempo, Sherlock. Fai quello che ti ho chiesto o dovrò ricorrere a metodi, che mi ripugnerebbero, ma che non esiterei a usare. Ti do tempo fino a questo pomeriggio. Se non accetterai, manderò Anthea a prendere il dottor Watson. Non credere di poter lasciare Londra con lui, senza che io lo sappia. Sai che controllo sempre ciò che accade in casa tua.”

I due fratelli si guardarono per qualche minuto, senza aggiungere altro. Mycroft se ne andò. Senza salutare.

 

 

Quando sentii la porta d’ingresso chiudersi, mi alzai dal tavolino. Sherlock fu subito al mio fianco. Si sfilò la vestaglia e la appoggiò sulle mie spalle, mi sollevò fra le sue braccia e mi portò in bagno. Avevo imparato a non fargli domande e a non oppormi a lui, quando era arrabbiato. In quel momento, potevo vedere una furia inusuale brillare nei suoi occhi. Avevo assistito a vari alterchi, fra lui e suo fratello, ma stavolta sembrava veramente diverso. Avevo anche l’impressione di essere implicato nella lite, ma non ne capivo il motivo. Arrivati in bagno, Sherlock mi fece sedere sul bordo della vasca, mentre metteva il tappo e apriva l’acqua. Non gli toglievo gli occhi di dosso. Sherlock sapeva che volevo una spiegazione, ma non era ancora pronto a parlare con me. Io rispettai il suo silenzio, consapevole del fatto che solo lasciandogli i suoi tempi avrei avuto tutte le risposte. Quando la vasca fu piena, Sherlock si infilò nell’acqua e si sedette, allungando una mano verso di me. Lasciai scivolare la vestaglia sul pavimento e lo raggiunsi. L’acqua era gradevolmente calda. Mi sedetti fra le gambe di Sherlock, appoggiando la mia schiena al suo torace. Sherlock mi strinse fra le braccia, inalando il mio odore, come se fosse l’unica cosa in grado di placare la rabbia che gli chiudeva la gola. Dopo qualche minuto, prese una spugna e iniziò a lavarmi. Il torso, le braccia. Era molto delicato, ma sempre chiuso nel suo ostinato silenzio. Sapevo che fosse dispiaciuto, per ciò che era accaduto: “Non mi ha fatto del male. È stato efficiente e rapido,” tentai di rassicurarlo.

“Hai urlato.”

“Quando mi ha azzannato. Mi ha colto di sorpresa.”

“Ti ha fatto male,” sibilò Sherlock, furioso.

“Mi ha fatto male,” sospirai. Non aveva senso mentire. Non a Sherlock. Rimasi in silenzio per qualche minuto. Sherlock sembrava intenzionato a non affrontare l’argomento, ma il suo corpo era meno teso, così ritenni che si fosse un po’ tranquillizzato e che io potessi indagare: “Tuo fratello non è mai stato interessato a me, tanto meno sessualmente. Perché si è comportato in modo così insolito?”

“Doveva sottolineare un punto,” rispose Sherlock, evasivamente.

“E non aveva un altro modo? La prossima volta che tuo fratello deve sottolineare un punto, posso dirgli di prendersela direttamente con te e lasciare in pace me?” Stavo cercando di scherzare, per alleviare l’atmosfera tetra, calata in casa dopo la visita di Mycroft. Evidentemente, Sherlock si era rifiutato di fare qualcosa che il fratello gli aveva chiesto e Mycroft aveva pensato bene di punirlo attraverso me. Era una tattica nuova. Di solito discutevano fino a quando trovavano un compromesso, che li scontentava entrambi, rendendo ambedue vittoriosi e sconfitti. Anche se ero curioso di sapere perché Mycroft avesse cambiato strategia, coinvolgendomi nella loro disputa, egoisticamente, non volevo che quella lite rovinasse i festeggiamenti organizzati per la fine d’anno. Non che avessimo preparato chissà che cosa. Semplicemente, non volevo iniziare l’anno con dei problemi. Assurdamente, mi sembrava di cattivo auspicio per tutto l’anno. Non ero mai stato superstizioso, ma da quando i Vampiri avevano assunto il potere, preferivo che il primo gennaio fosse una giornata tranquilla e priva di problemi.

Sherlock ridacchiò: “Sei libero di farlo; però, poi, non ti lamentare delle conseguenze. Mycroft non ha senso dell’umorismo e potrebbe reagire male a qualsiasi tua battuta.”

“Cosa mai potrebbe farmi, che tu non mi abbia già fatto?”

“Non ne hai idea, John. Sotto quel suo aspetto da noioso burocrate, Mycroft sa essere molto creativo, quando si tratta di vendicarsi. Promettimi che non farai o dirai mai nulla per causare l’ira di mio fratello.”

“Io non farò o dirò mai nulla. Per fare arrabbiare il Console di Albione basti tu,” sogghignai.

Sentii che Sherlock si rilassava completamente. Forse era effetto della mia battuta. Forse era l’acqua calda. Mi girai, in modo da vederlo in volto. Fissai quegli occhi, di un azzurro così chiaro da sembrare acqua trasparente. Presi in mano il suo pene e iniziai a massaggiarlo, andando su e giù, lentamente.

Sherlock inclinò la testa di lato, sorridendo: “Non ne hai avuto abbastanza?”

“Mi sembra giusto che tu rivendichi ciò che è tuo, non credi?” Sussurrai, in tono suadente.

“Ne sei sicuro? Non vuoi…”

Lo interruppi, appoggiando le mie labbra sulle sue e schiudendole, così che le nostre lingue potessero intrecciarsi e giocare, invadendo la bocca l’uno dell’altro.

Non era da molto tempo che avevamo iniziato a baciarci. Era successo per caso, durante i preliminari per una notte di sesso. Le nostre labbra si erano incontrate e avevamo provato a baciarci. Era stato piacevole. Un’ulteriore scoperta l’uno dell’altro. Da quella notte, i baci erano entrati nella nostra routine amorosa, come parte integrante dei preliminari, ma non ci baciavamo mai in altre circostanze. Era come se entrambi ritenessimo che baciarsi, in altre situazioni, sarebbe stato imbarazzante e fuori luogo.

Sherlock si immerse completamente nel bacio e non fece più resistenza. Il suo pene divenne duro, nella mia mano. Mi allontanai dalle sue labbra e lasciai andare il suo pene, ricevendo, in cambio, un grugnito insoddisfatto. Sorrisi. Da quando avevamo cominciato a costruire un rapporto alla pari, era capitato che io prendessi l’iniziativa, per fare sesso. Sherlock non si era mai tirato indietro né aveva protestato. Anzi. Aveva sempre partecipato con entusiasmo, incuriosito da quello che gli proponevo.

Allargai le gambe, appoggiando le ginocchia sul fondo della vasca, vicino ai fianchi di Sherlock, e mi misi sopra di lui, appoggiando le mani al bordo, dietro la sua testa.

Sherlock aprì gli occhi. Le pupille erano completamente dilatate, a causa dell’eccitazione, e avevano coperto l’iride, nascondendone l’azzurro chiarissimo. Gli sorrisi, alzandomi sulle ginocchia e allineandomi con il suo pene eretto. Sherlock, afferrò i miei fianchi e mi aiutò a penetrarmi con delicatezza. Non avevo bisogno di preparazione, grazie a Mycroft. Quando Sherlock fu completamente dentro di me, mi allungai per baciarlo con dolcezza. Sherlock ricambiò con passione, abbracciandomi come se volesse ribadire il suo diritto di possedere il mio corpo e la mia anima. Mossi lentamente il bacino, su e giù. Sherlock allungò una mano, per prendere il mio pene, ma lo fermai: “No!”

“No?” Mi fissò sorpreso.

“Voglio fare un esperimento. Ti va di partecipare?”

Sherlock fece uno dei suoi rari sorrisi radiosi, che gli illuminavano il viso e gli occhi: “Sono sempre pronto a tutto. Per la scienza, ovviamente.”

“Per la scienza, ovviamente,” ricambiai il sorriso.

Sherlock tolse la mano dal mio pene. Io ripresi a muovermi, riuscendo a trovare la giusta angolazione per colpire la mia prostata con il pene di Sherlock, ogni volta che mi penetrava. Il mio pene iniziò a reagire, indurendosi. Sherlock appoggiò la testa al bordo della vasca, chiudendo gli occhi. I miei movimenti si fecero più rapidi, mano a mano che l’orgasmo cresceva e si avvicinava alla sua esplosione. Quando entrambi stavamo per venire, Sherlock aprì gli occhi, si sedette, mi abbracciò e affondò le zanne nel mio collo. Io lo strinsi a me, infilando le dita fra i ricci ribelli e bagnati del mio tenebroso vampiro. Venimmo insieme. Mentre gli spasmi dell’orgasmo scuotevano i nostri corpi, la testa cominciò a girarmi. Sentii le forze mancarmi. Sherlock mi chiamava, preoccupato e ansioso, ma la sua voce mi giungeva da lontano. Da molto lontano. Un abisso oscuro mi inghiottì.

 

 

Quando mi ripresi, ero nel letto, che dividevo con Sherlock. Ero stato asciugato e vestito. Sentivo delle voci, discutere animatamente. Non erano nella stanza, ma capivo bene quello che si stavano dicendo.

“John ha avuto collasso a causa della perdita di sangue, che ha subito dopo che tu e tuo fratello vi siete, _entrambi_ , nutriti da lui. Cosa vi è passato per la testa? John non è più così giovane e forte da potere soddisfare le esigenze alimentari di due vampiri adulti!” Sarah stava urlando, furiosa.

“Non era certo previsto che Mycroft facesse il suo numero su John! Se il mio caro fratello avesse tenuto le proprie zanne lontane dal collo di John, tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto!” Ribatté Sherlock, altrettanto arrabbiato.

“Comunque, sai che dovrai cercare un altro donatore, quanto prima. John non può…”

“Non cercherò un altro donatore! Non rinuncerò a John né permetterò che qualcuno ci separi. Mai!”

“Sherlock…” lo chiamai. La voce mi uscì debole, molto più di quello che mi aspettavo.

In pochi secondi, Sherlock fu al mio fianco. Si sedette sul letto e passò uno sguardo indagatore sul mio viso.

“Sto bene. Non è stato nulla di grave. Avrei dovuto fare colazione.”

“Ho chiesto alla signora Hudson di prepararti qualcosa da mangiare,” Sherlock mi fece un sorriso tirato.

“Non ho bisogno di dire che John non ti potrà nutrire per alcuni giorni, vero Sherlock?” si intromise Sarah, fermandosi sulla soglia della stanza.

“Ho le sacche di sangue. Grazie per essere venuta. Ora puoi andartene,” sibilò Sherlock, senza guardarla.

“Il sangue nelle sacche non è abbastanza nutriente. Dovrai attendere almeno una settimana, prima di nutrirti da John. Devi trovare…”

Sherlock si girò di scatto verso Sarah, furente: “VATTENE!”

Vidi che Sarah era intenzionata a non lasciare cadere il discorso, perciò intervenni: “Grazie per essere venuta ed esserti presa cura di me. Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene.”

Sarah mi fissò per qualche secondo, incerta su cosa fare. Alla fine sospirò: “Come vuoi tu, John. Se dovessi avere bisogno, non esitare a chiamarmi. A qualsiasi ora. Io arriverò, immediatamente,” sorrise.

“Lo farò. Grazie.”

Sarah se ne andò. Sherlock non la salutò. Mi accarezzava, senza spostare gli occhi dal mio viso.

“Starò bene. Non è stato nulla di grave. Avrei dovuto mangiare qualcosa. Non ho più l’età per…”

“Non dirlo,” mi interruppe Sherlock, cercando di contenere la rabbia.

“Cosa?” Domandai, veramente sorpreso.

“Non sei vecchio. Sarah non sa nulla di te. Non sa quanto tu sia forte.”

Presi le mani di Sherlock fra le mie. Forse era giunto il momento che noi parlassimo, sinceramente: “Sai che Sarah ha ragione. È per questo che sei così arrabbiato. Sai che, presto, dovrai trovare un altro donatore.”

“SMETTILA!” L’urlo di Sherlock riempì la stanza di disperazione, risucchiando ogni altro suono. Potevo vedere la rabbia angosciante, che gli riempiva gli occhi. Assomigliava tanto al dolore. I vampiri provavano dolore, quando dovevano separarsi dal loro donatore? Eppure, sapevano di essere molto più longevi di un essere umano. Non avevo mai pensato a quanti fossero i donatori nella vita di un vampiro, ma dovevano essere tanti. Mi si strinse il cuore per Sherlock. Non potevo sopportare di vederlo soffrire. Non potevo sopportare di essere la causa della sua sofferenza.

Sherlock si alzò, allontanandosi da me di un passo, voltandosi di schiena e stringendo le mani a pugno. Sospirai, rassegnato. Era doloroso tanto per lui quanto per me affrontare quel discorso, ma dovevamo farlo. Anche se non volevamo ammetterlo, entrambi sapevamo che la nostra vita in comune non sarebbe durata a lungo. Non ero vecchio, ma non ero più abbastanza in forze, non per un vampiro giovane e nel pieno vigore, come era Sherlock. Forse per uno più anziano sarei stato adatto. I vampiri si scambiavano i donatori? Sarei finito nel letto di un membro anziano della famiglia Holmes? Era di questo che Sherlock e Mycroft stavano parlando? Il fratello maggiore voleva assegnarmi a un altro familiare e trovare un giovane donatore per il fratellino minore? Mi sentivo male. Quasi fossi sul punto di vomitare. Se questo doveva essere il mio destino, lo avrei accettato senza oppormi. Per il bene di Sherlock. Forse, vedendomi tranquillo e sereno, si sarebbe rassegnato e avrebbe accettato il cambio, senza combattere contro il fratello. Infilai una mano nel suo pugno, costringendolo a tornare a sedersi al mio fianco.

“Non sto dicendo che domani me ne andrò. Non so neppure come funzioni, questa cosa. Che cosa accade ai donatori, che non possono più svolgere la loro funzione?” Domandai, curioso.

Sherlock mi fissò, per qualche secondo: “Stiamo parlando per ipotesi,” ribadì, testardamente.

Alzai gli occhi al soffitto: “Per ipotesi,” concessi, con uno sbuffo infastidito.

“Io non ho mai avuto un donatore fisso. Tu sei il mio primo, di sempre. Di solito, quando i donatori consenzienti raggiungono una certa età, i vampiri iniziano la ricerca di un sostituto, di qualcuno che possa soddisfare le sue esigenze alimentari. La cosa diventa molto difficile, se fra vampiro e donatore si è instaurato un rapporto intimo, sentimentale. Lo hai visto accadere in alcune delle indagini che abbiamo seguito insieme. Molto spesso l’umano non accetta di essere messo da parte e sostituito. Diventa geloso e possessivo. È per questo che si preferisce mantenere rapporti distaccati, con il donatore. Innamorarsi rende tutto molto più complicato.”

“Quindi, noi due siamo perfetti. Amici con benefit. Ci divertiamo, ma non sono implicati i sentimenti,” sorrisi, cercando di essere rassicurante. Sherlock rimase serio. Un lampo attraversò i suoi occhi. Non sapevo come interpretarlo. Sembrava dolore, ma non poteva essere. Sherlock non poteva essere innamorato di me. Come io non potevo esserlo di lui. Nessuno dei due era un ragazzino romantico. Entrambi eravamo perfettamente consapevoli del fatto che la nostra non fosse una storia d’amore. Era amicizia. Una amicizia profonda e piena di rispetto, l’uno per l’altro. Un’amicizia che ci portava a prenderci cura l’uno dell’altro, coinvolgendoci in modo completo e assoluto. Ci divertivamo insieme, in molti modi diversi. Con il lavoro. Con le ricerche. Con il sesso. Era solo divertimento. Sherlock doveva cibarsi di sangue umano. Io gli concedevo di prendere il mio sangue. Il sesso era una conseguenza di tutto questo, il dolce alla fine del pasto. Non poteva esserci altro. Sapevo di donatori che si innamoravano del loro vampiro. Ne avevo visti tanti, in quei tre anni di collaborazione con Sherlock. Erano tutte storie finite male. Il donatore, vecchio e abbandonato, finiva per fare qualcosa di stupido, come togliersi la vita o cercare di uccidere il nuovo donatore del suo amante, rimasto giovane e affascinante. Noi non saremmo finiti così. Non lo avrei permesso. Il mio cuore si stringeva in una morsa dolorosa, al pensiero che Sherlock si nutrisse e facesse sesso con un altro ragazzo, più giovane e prestante di me, ma così dovevano andare le cose. Sherlock era un vampiro. Sherlock sarebbe vissuto molto più a lungo di me. Sherlock avrebbe avuto altri donatori, altri amanti. Sherlock si sarebbe dimenticato di me. Io… io sarei diventato polvere e Sherlock sarebbe stato ancora l’affascinante tenebroso vampiro, che era ora.

“Il vampiro cerca un altro donatore…” sollecitai Sherlock, con un filo di voce, che riuscii a mantenere fermo.

“Sì. Qualcuno con cui sia compatibile. Il vecchio donatore è mandato a vivere in qualche proprietà della famiglia, fino alla fine della sua vita. Generalmente, donatore e vampiro non si incontrano più.”

“Insomma, mandate i donatori in un luogo idilliaco, dove possano godersi una meritata pensione,” sorrisi ancora, incoraggiante.

Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso tirato: “Già. Una meritata pensione.”

Presi le mani di Sherlock fra le mie e le strinsi forte, cercando di infondergli tranquillità: “Non è mai accaduto che il donatore restasse con il vampiro? Insomma, ti conosco. So che farai impazzire il nuovo donatore, soprattutto all’inizio. Quindi… non so… potrei restare per un po’, fino a quando tu ti sia abituato al nuovo donatore. Potrei aiutarti nel lavoro e nelle ricerche. Se si può.”

“E non ti darebbe fastidio, sentirmi mentre faccio sesso con il nuovo donatore? Non saresti geloso, per essere stato messo da parte e sostituito con un altro?” Chiese Sherlock, irritato.

Arrossii. Non avevo pensato che sarei stato in casa a sentire gemiti e urla di piacere, che non mi sarebbero più appartenuti: “Potrei uscire. Forse, nella stanza di sopra non si sente molto. Non ho tutte le risposte, Sherlock, ma dobbiamo iniziare a pensare che io non potrò nutrirti ancora a lungo. Sono mesi che sai che mi è sempre più difficile recuperare, dopo che ti sei nutrito. Non è colpa tua né mia. È l’inevitabile scorrere del tempo e della vita. Non dico che domani me ne andrò, ma non possiamo aspettare ancora molto,” sbottai.

Sherlock strinse le mie mani, fino quasi a farmi male: “Tu non andrai da nessuna parte! Mi hai sentito? Io non permetterò a nessuno di portarti via da me e non ti lascerò andare, come se non ci fosse nulla, fra noi!”

Lo osservai a lungo, perplesso: “Che cosa voleva Mycroft, oggi?”

Sherlock mi lasciò e si alzò di scatto. Avevo posto finalmente la domanda giusta.

“Mycroft sta cercando di prendere contatto con i capi della resistenza umana, per tentare un accordo con loro e portarlo in Consiglio, in modo da costringere le famiglie ad accettare la liberazione dell’Umanità.”

“Bene. È un bel passo avanti,” ribattei tentennante. Non capivo cosa questo avesse a che fare con me.

“Mycroft ha scoperto che conosci uno dei capi più importanti dei ribelli umani.”

“Davvero? Chi è?” Ero incredulo e curioso.

“Si chiama Mary Elizabeth Morstan ed è tua moglie.”

Il mio cuore mancò un colpo, mentre Sherlock usciva dalla stanza, sbattendo la porta, come se fosse passato un uragano.

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

In questa parte ritornano Mary e Rosie. Scopriremo cosa ne sia stato di loro, dopo che sono state separate da John, alla fine del secondo capitolo della prima parte.

Grazie a chi abbia avuto il coraggio di avventurarsi in queste acque perigliose.

 

Se volete lasciare un commento, sapete che mi farete sempre piacere.

Per chi voglia sapere come continui la storia, l’appuntamento è per giovedì 20 aprile, sempre qui.

 

Ciao!


	2. Nuvole e lenzuola

L’eco della porta, che sbatteva, si era spento da qualche minuto ed io non avevo avuto alcuna reazione. Mary. La mia Mary era diventata uno dei capi della resistenza umana. Non riuscivo quasi a crederci. La mia Mary era sempre stata una donna di polso, decisa e forte. Sapevo che Rosie sarebbe stata al sicuro con lei. Cercai di immaginare Mary durante gli incontri della resistenza, intenta a mettere al proprio posto i militari, che volevano un attacco frontale, mentre lei cercava un confronto con i Vampiri, per raggiungere un accordo che portasse finalmente la pace fra le due razze. Oppure no? Forse Mary pensava che io fossi morto, ucciso dai vampiri che avevano attaccato il nostro piccolo villaggio. Forse cercava vendetta e spingeva affinché non vi fosse alcuna pietà verso il ferale nemico dell’Umanità. E Rosie? La mia piccola Rosie… non era più piccola. Aveva ventuno anni. Era una giovane donna. Se la avessi incontrata per strada, la avrei riconosciuta? Oppure, mi sarebbe passata accanto senza che io riconoscessi in lei la mia bambina, la piccola a cui leggevo le fiabe e per cui controllavo che non ci fossero mostri, sotto il letto e dentro l’armadio? Un brivido mi attraversò la schiena. La gioia di sapere che loro fossero sempre state al sicuro evaporò, lasciandomi una sensazione sgradevole, che mi chiuse la gola. Loro sapevano di me e Sherlock? Sapevano che non solo nutrivo un vampiro, ma facevo sesso con lui? Avevano visto mie immagini recenti? Mi avevano visto, mentre camminavo per Londra, portato al guinzaglio da Sherlock, come se fossi stato il suo fedele e obbediente cagnolino? Che cosa pensavano di me? Si vergognavano di ciò che ero diventato? Mi ritenevano un traditore, una puttana, un uomo senza dignità e onore? Avrei potuto sopportare di vedere il disprezzo nei loro occhi? O sarebbe stato peggio se mi avessero guardato con pietà?

Un lamento mi giunse alle orecchie. Un urlo di dolore e disperazione. Mi chiesi da dove provenisse. Chiunque fosse colui che stava gridando, stava soffrendo, in modo profondo e senza speranza.

Non avevo riconosciuto la mia stessa voce.

                     

 

**Nuvole e lenzuola**

 

 

Mi ero raggomitolato su me stesso, stringendo le braccia intorno alle ginocchia. Volevo sparire. Dissolvermi nell’aria e svanire. Per la prima volta, da quando ero stato separato da Mary e Rosie, avrei voluto veramente essere morto. Avrei voluto avere avuto il coraggio di suicidarmi o avere provocato Sherlock in modo tale, che mi avesse ucciso. La mia vita quotidiana mi aveva portato ad accettare il collare e il guinzaglio come presenze fastidiose, ma necessarie. Erano diventate un emblema del mio status di donatore. In alcune occasioni, mi avevano persino salvato dalle attenzioni, poco gradite, di qualche vampiro un po’ troppo insistente e invadente. Se nei primi tempi avevo considerato il collare e il guinzaglio come simboli degradanti del mio essere prigioniero e schiavo, ora erano entrati nella mia quotidianità e non mi accorgevo quasi di indossarli. Le persone, che incontravo per strada, non ci facevano caso. Chiunque facesse parte della mandria di un vampiro, aveva un collare e sapeva quale fosse il suo significato. Nessuno mi giudicava per ciò che ero e facevo. Gli altri umani avevano capito quanto i donatori fossero indispensabili, per il precario equilibrio su cui si poggiava l’Era dei Vampiri. Noi nutrivamo i dominatori della società, permettendo ai nostri simili di continuare a vivere la propria vita, come se i Vampiri non esistessero. Per gli altri, in fin dei conti, non era cambiato molto. Dopo avere stabilizzato il proprio potere, i Vampiri avevano concesso una certa libertà agli Umani, che erano riusciti ad assoggettare.

Con il trascorrere degli anni, Mary e Rosie non avevano più fatto parte dell’equazione della mia vita. Dopo avere accettato di diventare l’amante di Sherlock Holmes, oltre che il suo assistente e compagno di avventure, mi ero rassegnato a non avere più notizie di mia moglie e di mia figlia e a non cercarle. Avevo accantonato il loro ricordo in un angolo della mia mente, chiudendolo dentro un forziere da cui non lo facevo mai uscire. Le rarissime occasioni in cui avevo osato pensare a loro, il dolore per la nostra separazione mi aveva sopraffatto, stringendomi il cuore in una morsa dolorosa e lacerante. Per salvare la mia mente, avevo accuratamente evitato ogni riflessione che mi portasse a loro.

Ora, però, Mary e Rosie erano tornate a fare parte dell’equazione, in modo improvviso e inaspettato. E non potevo evitare di vedermi attraverso i loro occhi. Di chiedermi cosa avrebbero pensato della mia condizione. Di me. Non riuscivo a pensare a nulla che fosse positivo. Vedevo i loro occhi fissarmi con disprezzo. Disgusto. Pietà. Compassione. Solo i loro occhi. Non riuscivo a recuperare il loro viso o il loro sorriso, dal forziere in cui avevo rinchiuso il loro ricordo. Era come se il tanto tempo trascorso dall’ultima volta, in cui avevo pensato a loro, avesse compromesso la mia capacità a recuperare i pezzi della mia memoria.

Rosie e Mary erano diventate immagini evanescenti e incorporee. Lontane. Irraggiungibili. Inaccessibili.

Tutto ciò che mi circondava, i miei stessi ricordi, erano incentrati su un’unica persona, che era diventato il fulcro della mia vita e intorno al quale io giravo, come la Terra intorno al Sole.

La mia vita era Sherlock Holmes. Solo Sherlock. Assolutamente Sherlock.

Questa consapevolezza mi colpì come un pugno allo stomaco, togliendomi il fiato.

Avevo annullato me stesso nella vita del vampiro, che mi aveva catturato. Avevo permesso che lui prendesse il completo controllo del mio corpo e della mia anima.

Era inutile chiedersi il perché. Non volevo conoscere la risposta. Non volevo ammettere quanto Sherlock mi facesse sentire bene. In pace. Quanto mi facesse sentire accettato, importante, indispensabile.

In quel momento, non volevo ricordare le risate condivise con lui e le occhiate complici. Le carezze dolci, regalate inconsciamente, mentre i nostri corpi si sfioravano, davanti al microscopio o seduti sul divano. Il battito accelerato, quando lui si avvicinava a me, fissandomi con gli occhi ardenti e pieni di fame, passione e desiderio, facendomi sentire come se al mondo esistessi solo io. Come se io fossi tutto il suo universo.

Cosa eravamo diventati?

Amici con benefit.

Era quello che io gli avevo risposto. Stavo mentendo a me stesso? Eravamo solo amici? O amanti? Nemici?

Avevo tradito mia moglie? Con il corpo, sicuramente sì. Avevo fatto l’amore con un altro essere. Poco importava perché lo avessi fatto. Poco importava che non gli avessi mai detto di amarlo. Avevo accettato consapevolmente di fare l’amore con Sherlock, tradendo il giuramento che avevo fatto a mia moglie, il giorno in cui ci eravamo sposati.

Mary avrebbe capito? Mi avrebbe perdonato?

E Rosie? La mia piccola Rosie. Cosa avrebbe pensato di un padre che non la aveva mai cercata, decidendo di vivere con un essere che lo aveva stuprato, picchiato e umiliato?

Il mio cuore batteva, impazzito. Sembrava che stesse cercando di uscire dal corpo, per scappare il più lontano possibile da me, per smettere di soffrire. I miei polmoni non riuscivano a ricevere ossigeno, perché il respiro era talmente rapido, che l’aria si fermava in gola.

Se fossi stato fortunato, il cuore avrebbe smesso di funzionare e non avrei mai saputo che cosa mia moglie e mia figlia pensassero di me.

La fortuna, però, decise di non intervenire.Il cuore non si fermò.

Un rumore improvviso mi riportò alla realtà, quando la porta fu spalancata con forza e sbatté contro  il muro.

 

 

Io sentii il botto, ma non realizzai subito che cosa fosse stato. Le braccia di Sherlock mi avvolsero, mentre la sua voce, bassa e vellutata, mi cullava, ripetendo le stesse parole, come se fossero una nenia rassicurante: “Respira, John. Inspira. Trattieni il respiro. Espira. Respira. Inspira. Trattieni il respiro. Espira.”

Non so per quanto tempo Sherlock continuò a ripetere queste parole, sussurrandole direttamente nel mio orecchio. Accarezzando la mia schiena, con movimenti lenti e leggeri. Il suo tocco era gentile e delicato, non invadente o aggressivo, sufficiente a farmi percepire la sua presenza rasserenante.

Il mio corpo riconobbe quella voce suadente e si adeguò alle parole che sentiva. Iniziai a inspirare, trattenere il fiato ed espirare, seguendo il ritmo lento e regolare, che mi imponeva la voce dolce e ferma del mio amante. Amico. Compagno. Complice.

Mi rilassai, in quell’abbraccio caldo e protettivo, sciogliendomi dalla posizione fetale, che avevo assunto.

Vedendo che mi ero calmato, Sherlock si era sdraiato sul letto. Io mi coricai al suo fianco. Le braccia di Sherlock mi avvolsero nuovamente, stringendomi a sé. Appoggiai il viso al suo petto, ascoltando il battito regolare del suo cuore. Era un po’ più rapido del solito. Lo avevo spaventato così tanto?

Il mio cuore e il mio respiro avevano ritrovato il giusto ritmo. La mente si era svuotata di ogni pensiero.

“Non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male. Io ti proteggerò da chiunque. Nessuno ti ferirà. Respira. Tu devi solo respirare. Al resto, penserò io. Te lo prometto. Andrà tutto bene,” Sherlock stava ancora sussurrando, in tono confortevole e suadente.

Non sapevo cosa dire. Non ero nemmeno sicuro di riuscire a parlare senza che la mia voce tremasse. Eppure, dovevo fare capire a Sherlock che cosa fosse accaduto. Dovevo spiegargli il perché del mio crollo. Sempre che lui non lo avesse già dedotto. Compreso dall’urlo che non ero riuscito a reprimere. Dall’orrore che doveva avere deformato l’espressione del mio viso.

“Mi dispiace. Non volevo che ti preoccupassi per me,” sussurrai, avvilito.

“Non ti devi scusare. Non riesco a immaginare cosa tu possa provare, scoprendo di tua moglie.”

“Che cosa vuole esattamente Mycroft? Perché ti sta minacciando?”

“Mycroft è riuscito a fissare un incontro con alcuni dei capi della resistenza umana, per discutere di un patto di non aggressione. Sarebbe un primo passo, per arrivare a sedersi intorno a un tavolo e negoziare un accordo di pace, fra le nostre due razze. Per partecipare all’incontro, Mary ha posto come condizione di parlare prima con te o non si sarebbe presentata. Da quanto mi ha rivelato mio fratello, l’opinione di Mary Morstan è tenuta in grande considerazione, all’interno della resistenza. Se Mary accettasse di sedersi al tavolo delle trattative, la maggioranza dei capi umani si unirebbe a lei.”

Mi irrigidii, fra le braccia di Sherlock, che mi strinse ancora più forte a sé: “Mycroft sa che cosa voglia Mary da me?”

“No. Mycroft mi ha detto che Mary sa che vivi con me, ma non gli ha spiegato altro. Solo che vuole vederti… e parlare con te privatamente, senza che nessuno ascolti quello che vi diciate. Nemmeno io.”

Sherlock aveva tentato di mantenere il tono di voce neutro, come se la cosa non lo toccasse. Io, però, avevo capito che questa situazione gli dava fastidio. Lo avevo percepito dalla lieve esitazione, che aveva avuto mentre mi riferiva quello che aveva preteso Mary. Lo sentivo dal modo in cui mi stava stringendo. Non mi faceva male, ma c’era un senso di possesso, in quella stretta, che non poteva sfuggirmi.

Non avevamo mai parlato della mia famiglia. Mary e Rosie non erano mai esistite, per noi. La mia vita era partita da zero la mattina in cui Sherlock mi aveva catturato. Ed io ero rinato la prima notte in cui avevo accettato di fare l’amore con lui. Tutto ciò, che era accaduto prima, era stato cancellato. Annullato. Come se non fosse mai esistito.

Il ritorno di Mary e Rosie non coinvolgeva solo me, ma anche Sherlock. Lui doveva sapere quanto io le avessi amate e quanto mi fossero mancate. E doveva essere consapevole del fatto che io le amassi e mi mancassero, anche in quel momento. Solo perché non le vedevo da quasi dieci anni, non significava che io avessi azzerato i miei sentimenti per loro.

“Se la mia collaborazione è così importante, perché Mycroft mi ha stuprato?”

“Io mi sono opposto al tuo incontro con Mary. Soprattutto, non capisco perché io debba permettere al _mio_ donatore di parlare da solo con qualcuno che _io_ non conosco. Per quanto ne so, tua moglie potrebbe ambire a rimanere vedova e ucciderti. Se vi appartate, come posso proteggerti da lei? Inoltre, ero sicuro che la notizia di questo incontro ti avrebbe sconvolto e non volevo che tu soffrissi. Mycroft ha insistito, sottolineando quanto sia importante trovare un accordo con la resistenza umana. Io gli ho risposto che non mi importava, che il mio unico interesse fosse la tua serenità. Che non fosse giusto chiederti di affrontare tua moglie, senza sapere che cosa volesse da te. Che doveva trovare un modo per costringerla a partecipare al suo tavolo, senza coinvolgere te. Purtroppo, per colpa delle nostre attuali leggi, i Cavalieri hanno potere di vita e di morte sui donatori della famiglia. Ovviamente, se noi arrivassimo a firmare un accordo con gli Umani, saremmo costretti a cambiare le leggi sul trattamento dell’Umanità in generale e dei donatori in particolare. Ciò che ti ho fatto, dopo averti catturato, e gli attuali diritti dei Cavalieri sui donatori della famiglia, con le nuove leggi sarebbero considerati reati. Non potremmo più farlo, se non andando incontro a pene molto severe. Mycroft ha voluto ricordarmi che, ora come ora, può farti qualsiasi cosa, dallo stuprarti e nutrirsi al farti prelevare e portare all’incontro con Mary, senza chiedere il mio permesso e la tua collaborazione. Senza che io possa fare nulla per fermarlo, mentre le cose cambierebbero, se si arrivasse alla pace con l’Umanità. Mio fratello pensa che tu possa convincere tua moglie a firmare il patto di non aggressione. Vuole che tu usi la tua influenza su di lei per portarla dalla sua parte,” mi spiegò Sherlock.

Scoppiai in una risata senza allegria: “Influenza? Quale influenza potrei mai avere su una donna che non vedo da quasi dieci anni? Per quanto ne so io, Mary potrebbe volermi sputare in faccia e dirmi che avrebbe preferito che io fossi morto, piuttosto che essere il tuo schiavo e la tua puttana,” ribattei, in tono duro.

“È quello che ho detto a mio fratello, anche se non ho usato questi termini, riferendomi a te. Tu non sei più il mio schiavo né tantomeno la mia puttana. Noi abbiamo costruito quello che dovrebbe essere il reale rapporto fra un vampiro e un umano. Nessuno dei due dovrebbe prevaricare l’altro, ma dovremmo completarci. Proprio come facciamo noi. Mycroft vuole che tu spieghi questo, a tua moglie. Che vampiri e umani possono convivere.”

“Ha uno strano modo per chiedere la mia collaborazione,” borbottai, irritato.

“Voleva solo che io capissi che non potevo dirgli di no. Che avrebbe ottenuto quello che voleva, con le buone o con le cattive. Mycroft preferirebbe che noi ci presentassimo come una coppia e che dimostrassimo quale potrebbe essere la vita di un umano, che abbia volontariamente accettato di nutrire un vampiro. Se dovessimo rifiutare, lui ti farebbe prelevare da Anthea e portare all’incontro ugualmente, minacciandoti di ogni tipo di ritorsione, se tu non facessi quello che lui vuole.”

“Tu ed io non siamo una coppia. Mary ed io lo siamo. Noi siamo… eravamo sposati. Ora, non so nemmeno io cosa pensare. Se lei e Rosie mi disprezzassero… o avessero pietà di me… io…” la voce mi morì in gola.

Sherlock mi strinse a sé con forza, quasi togliendomi il respiro. Aveva digrignato i denti. Lo avevo sentito distintamente. Lo avevo ferito, sottolineando che noi non fossimo una coppia. Non volevo ferire i suoi sentimenti, ma non ero più sicuro di cosa fosse una coppia. Io non ero gay. Non ero mai stato gay. Eppure, avevo rapporti sessuali con un uomo. Consensuali. Mentirei, se dicessi che non mi piacesse. Questo, però, bastava per fare di noi una coppia? Ero tornato al punto di partenza. Se non eravamo una coppia, cosa eravamo? Amici con benefit era una risposta stupida, pensata solo per nascondere una scomoda verità. L’amore è un sentimento che nessuno dei due poteva permettersi di confessare. La nostra separazione era invitabile. Sherlock doveva trovare un altro donatore, con cui condividere tutto ciò che aveva costruito con me. Io dovevo accettare di essere messo da parte, accantonato, considerato vecchio e inutile. Per quanto la situazione mi facesse soffrire, dovevo sopprimere le mie emozioni e facilitare questo passaggio. Per Sherlock. Perché lui doveva continuare a vivere. Solo sminuendo il nostro rapporto, ciò sarebbe stato possibile. Solo negando i miei reali sentimenti, Sherlock mi avrebbe lasciato andare e avrebbe portato avanti la sua vita. Questa consapevolezza, però, non mi aiutava a soffrire meno, per essere costretto a rinunciare a un uomo, che era diventato così importante per me.

L’angoscia aveva di nuovo preso il sopravvento. Era palpabile, nella stanza. Entrambi non vedevamo una via d’uscita. Non c’era. Non potevamo scappare, nasconderci, sottrarci alle nostre responsabilità. Qualsiasi fosse il prezzo che avremmo dovuto pagare. Lo dovevo alla mia razza. Lo dovevo a Mary e alle mie promesse infrante. Lo dovevo a Rosie e al suo futuro. Lo dovevo a me stesso, per rimanere coerente con la decisione, che avevo preso la notte in cui avevo ucciso James Moriarty. Lo dovevo a Sherlock, perché non era giusto che lui litigasse con suo fratello. Che lui soffrisse, per colpa mia.

“Mycroft ha ragione. L’unica possibilità di salvezza, per Umani e Vampiri, è trovare un accordo. Andrò all’incontro con Mary e accetterò qualsiasi cosa mi voglia dire, ogni suo insulto, pur di convincerla del fatto che la resistenza debba trovare un accordo con i Vampiri,” mormorai, cercando di mostrare una sicurezza, che non sentivo. Non alzai gli occhi per guardare Sherlock in viso. Lo sentii prendere il suo cellulare, dalla tasca dei pantaloni, e inviare un messaggio. La risposta non si fece attendere a lungo.

“L’incontro è fissato per l’alba del due gennaio, in un campo aperto, appena fuori Londra.”

Furono le ultime parole che Sherlock pronunciò, per il resto del giorno. Si chiuse in un ostinato mutismo, ma io non mi lamentai. Il silenzio era piacevole. Soprattutto, fra le braccia di Sherlock. Rimanemmo abbracciati a lungo, assaporando la nostra reciproca compagnia, consci del fatto che non avevamo bisogno di dirci nulla, perché ognuno dei due sapeva che cosa avrebbe detto l’altro.

 

 

Negli ultimi anni, ho imparato ad apprezzare la sicurezza che le braccia di Sherlockmi infondono. In quei momenti, mi sembra che tutti i problemi del mondo siano risolvibili e che nessuno possa ferirmi, fisicamente o psicologicamente. Anche oggi, ho ritrovato la mia calma e la forza di affrontare il confronto con Mary, stretto fra le braccia di Sherlock. So che non sarà facile, ma sono anche cosciente che non sarò solo. Mi chiedo spesso se sia stato giusto, nei confronti di Sherlock, attribuirgli tanta importanza nella mia vita. Come ho già scritto, non abbiamo mai parlato dei sentimenti che ci legano. So che mento persino a me stesso, quando dico che io lo considero solo un amico. Al tempo stesso, sento di non fargli un torto. Sherlock è sicuramente il mio migliore amico. Posso parlare con lui, con la sicurezza che mi ascolti e mi appoggi, facendomi sentire protetto e sicuro. Non gli ho mai chiesto cosa lui provi verso di me, perché è inutile e superfluo.Nulla potrà essere eterno, fra noi. Io sono un umano, con una durata della vita molto limitata, rispetto a quella di Sherlock. Conoscere i suoi sentimenti per me, cambierebbe questo stato di cose? No. Nessuno dei due può nulla, contro la mia mortalità. È sempre stato questo il motivo principale per cui non abbiamo mai parlato di quello che proviamo l’uno per l’altro. Qualsiasi cosa ammettessimo, non cambierebbe il fatto che io presto morirò, mentre lui continuerà a vivere.

Siamo rimasti abbracciati a lungo, mentre il mondo esterno iniziava i festeggiamenti per la fine dell’anno.

La signora Hudson ci ha portato da mangiare, ma ha capito che qualcosa non andava e, con grande tatto, non ha posto domande, lasciandoci soli.

Mentre scrivo queste pagine, Sherlock sta suonando il violino. Sta eseguendo i “Capricci” di Niccolò Paganini, con un piglio molto deciso. Forse un po’ troppo. Mi sorprende che l’archetto non si rompa, sotto la pressione a cui lo sta sottoponendo. La musica è sempre stata il suo sfogo e il suo modo di raccogliere i pensieri. Ho sempre amato ascoltarlo, mentre suona. Riesco quasi a seguire il filo dei suoi pensieri. Quello che non mi dice a parole, lo rivela nelle note. Percepisco la sua preoccupazione, la sua rabbia, la sua paura. Che sono anche le mie. Solo che io non posso rivelargli ciò che provo, perché renderei le cose ancora più complicate di quello che già sono. Posso solo pregare, affinché domani vada tutto bene.

Sì, domani. Sento i botti allegri dei fuochi d’artificio, che accolgono il 1 gennaio 2012.

Sono giorni che nei principali talk show si parla e si discute animatamente di una profezia Maya, secondo cui il mondo finirebbe il 21 dicembre 2012. Di solito, Sherlock ed io ascoltavamo questi dibattiti, con il mio vampiro che demoliva ogni teoria, in modo sistematico e calcolato, usando un tono che trasudava disprezzo, verso ogni sostenitore di qualsiasi teoria.

Tra tutte queste supposizioni, ne ho sentita una che mi ha affascinato. Secondo una giovane vampira, di cui non ricordo il nome, il mondo non verrebbe distrutto in senso letterale. Semplicemente, cambierebbe la società, il modo di interagire fra le persone. Persino fra Umani e Vampiri. La giovane è stata subito zittita e tacciata di propagandare le idee di coloro che vogliono la pace con i ribelli umani.

Io, invece, spero che quella giovane donna abbia ragione. Sarebbe bello se, l’alba del 22 dicembre 2012, vedesse un mondo nuovo, in cui non esistano più vampiri padroni e schiavi umani, ma tutti siano uguali, con gli stessi doveri e diritti.

Non so quanta influenza io possa avere su Mary. Posso promettere, però, che farò qualsiasi cosa in mio potere per vedere realizzata una società in cui Umani e Vampiri convivano in pace, come facciamo io e Sherlock. Perché ci credo. So che è possibile. Ci vorranno tanta pazienza e tanto lavoro. Lo so. E forse, nel nuovo mondo, potrò continuare a frequentare Sherlock, anche se non sarò più il suo donatore. Non voglio perderlo. Per me Sherlock è diventato molto importante. Vorrei tanto che Mary e Rosie capissero il mio rapporto con lui e lo accettassero, includendolo nella nostra famiglia. Probabilmente pretendo troppo, ma perché non posso sognare? Se non sognassimo, non raggiungeremmo mai gli obiettivi che ci prefissiamo. Privati dei sogni, non saremmo nemmeno umani.

Qualsiasi siano i miei desideri, comunque, avrò le mie risposte molto presto. Già domani potrebbe essere l’inizio di una nuova era. Io farò la mia parte, perché non rinuncio facilmente al mio sogno. Io voglio tenere la mia famiglia unita. E la mia famiglia sono Mary, Rosie e Sherlock.

 

 

_ore_  
che lente  
e inossidabili  
attraversano il silenzio del mio cielo  
e si nascondono ad un tratto  
dietro nuvole  
che straziano il sereno  
le senti riaffiorare quando tutto  
tutto sembra aver trovato il giusto peso  
aver la voglia di rubarle al tempo  
per potergli dare ancora un altro senso ancora  
stringimi allora  
tra nuvole e lenzuola  
non dire una parola  
non farlo mai per ora  
abbracciami ancora  
tra nuvole e lenzuola  
non dire una parola

_Nuvole e lenzuola_

Negramaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Ogni tanto resetto qualche canzone, ma quando, per caso, ho sentito “Nuvole e lenzuola” dei Negramaro, non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare che fosse perfetta, come colonna sonora per questo capitolo, tutto incentrato su John e Sherlock.  
> Spero che non risulti noioso, ma mi sembrava giusto approfondire l’impatto del ritorno di Mary e Rosie sul povero John, oltre che spiegare lo strano comportamento di Mycroft nel capitolo precedente.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo questo racconto e questa serie.  
> Grazie a chi abbia lasciato i kudos.
> 
> Il prossimo appuntamento con tutti i coraggiosi, che vogliano sapere cosa accadrà (e forse arrivare alle lacrime) è sempre per giovedì.
> 
> Ciao!


	3. L'amore si odia

Mi chiamo Rosamund Mary Watson. Sono la figlia di John Hamish Watson e Mary Elizabeth Morstan. Da qui in poi, sarò io a raccontare la storia di mio padre.

Probabilmente, molti si staranno chiedendo perché io abbia voluto fare conoscere a tutti la vita di mio padre, pubblicando i suoi diari. La risposta è molto semplice: dobbiamo ricordare. È giusto che l’Umanità e i vampiri ricordino attraverso quali traversie siano passati, prima di arrivare a oggi. Se possiamo parlare di pace, se possiamo sederci intorno a un tavolo ed esprimere liberamente il nostro pensiero, lo dobbiamo al sacrificio di uomini e donne come mio padre, che hanno fatto da intermediari inconsapevoli fra le nostre due razze. Mio padre merita di essere ricordato come se fosse un eroe. Perché lo era, lo è e lo sarà. Soprattutto per me. Siamo stati separati quando io avevo appena undici anni. I ricordi che ho di lui sono lontani e rischiano di svanire, nelle nebbie della memoria.

Forse non ricorderò il suo viso, ma non potrò mai dimenticare il suo sorriso, caldo e tenero. Come non potrò mai scordare il calore e la sicurezza, che la sua presenza riusciva ad infondermi. Mio padre teneva le tenebre e i mostri lontani dalla mia vita. Mio padre mi leggeva le fiabe, stringendomi fra le sue braccia, delicate e protettive.

Mio padre, mi è stato portato via da un mostro, che lo ha violentato e umiliato.

E amato.

Sì, amato.

Perché nessuno potrà mai negare che Sherlock Holmes abbia amato mio padre, proprio come nessuno potrà affermare che John Watson non abbia amato il vampiro, che lo aveva catturato.

 

 

**L’amore si odia**

 

 

5 marzo 2002

 

È ancora notte, quando le sentinelle ci svegliano. I vampiri ci hanno trovato e stanno per attaccare il nostro piccolo villaggio. Mio padre bacia mia madre e si abbracciano, come se non ci fosse un futuro. Io ho paura. Ho sentito raccontare cose spaventose. I vampiri sono dei mostri. Non voglio essere il pasto di un vampiro. Chiamo mio padre. Non voglio che vada a combattere i vampiri. Voglio che resti con noi. Che scappi con noi. Non potrei mai condannarlo, se decidesse di fuggire con noi, piuttosto che affrontare i mostri. Non sarebbe un vigliacco. Sarebbe un uomo che ha scelto di rimanere con i suoi cari, piuttosto che lottare. È un medico, non un soldato. Che cosa ne sa lui della guerra? Il mio papà cura le persone, non le uccide. Mio padre mi sorride e mi prende in braccio. Le sue braccia. Il posto più sicuro del mondo. Nessuno può farmi del male, se sono fra le sue braccia. La sua voce è decisa e rassicurante: “Andrà tutto bene, tesoro. Fai quello che ti dice la mamma e non ti preoccupare. Presto staremo di nuovo insieme.”

Gli credo. Gli voglio credere. Perché il mio papà non mi ha mai mentito. Mi bacia sulla testa. Mi mette in terra. Sento freddo. Tanto freddo. Non ci sono più le braccia di mio padre a tenermi al caldo e al sicuro. Io continuo a credergli, mentre corro verso la miniera con la mamma. Penso che ci raggiungerà, una volta che saremo al punto di raccolta. Non lo farà mai. Mio padre non tornerà da me. Quella notte è stata l’ultima, in cui le sue braccia mi abbiano stretto e le sue labbra mi abbiano sorriso e baciato. Il mio papà è rimasto indietro. Lui ha protetto la nostra fuga. Ha salvato tutta la gente, che viveva al villaggio. Però, mi ha mentito. Non è andato tutto bene. Non staremo insieme. Mai più.

 

 

29 ottobre 2002

 

Siamo stati portati alla base militare. Dopo avere soggiornato per mesi in posti di fortuna, i soldati sono stati costretti a portarci alla loro base. Non esistono più posti sicuri, al di fuori delle basi militari, ancora in mano agli Umani. I vampiri si sono impadroniti di ogni luogo, al di fuori di queste oasi protette. I soldati ci hanno radunati in una grande sala. Un uomo alto e magro, con i capelli grigi e un atteggiamento severo, entra nella stanza: “Sono il generale David Robinson e sono il comandante di questa base. Abbiamo allestito degli alloggi, che vi saranno assegnati, insieme alle istruzioni per vivere alla base. So che siete civili e che…”

“Non esistono civili e militari, ma solo esseri umani. Lei non ci comanderà tutti a bacchetta, come se fossimo suoi sottoposti. Voi e noi rappresentiamo l’Umanità libera. Faremo di tutto per sconfiggere i vampiri. Insieme.”

Un lampo irritato attraversa gli occhi neri dell’uomo. Mia madre si è fatta avanti, lasciandomi con zia Molly. Accadrà spesso in futuro. Zia Molly sarà una seconda madre, per me. Mia madre non si lascia intimorire dall’atteggiamento intimidatorio del generale. Sa cosa vuole e non si farà fermare da nessuno. Mia madre vuole trovare mio padre. Vuole che la famiglia sia riunita. E non si farà ostacolare da un semplice generale.

“Che cosa pensa di potere fare contro i vampiri, signora cara, che noi non abbiamo ancora tentato? Ha abilità tattiche o conoscenze scientifiche a noi sconosciute?” sibila l’uomo, risentito e ironico.

“Certo che no. Però, sono una civile e mi sarà molto più semplice introdurmi in una città e mescolarmi ai civili, che vi vivono. Quanti dei suoi uomini crede che possano fare lo stesso? Li guardi. Si vede benissimo che siano militari. Inoltre, se uno di noi dovesse essere catturato, non avrebbe informazioni vitali, da fornire al nemico, e lei non perderebbe personale abile allo scontro. L’unica possibilità, che abbiamo di uscire da tutto questo, è collaborare. Alla pari. Come resistenza umana, non come civili e militari.”

Il generale Robinson stringe gli occhi. Un lieve sorriso divertito gli piega le labbra: “Questa è solo una sua idea, cara signora, o ci sono altri che la pensano come lei?”

“Mi chiamo Mary Watson. Non sono l’unica a pensarla così.”

“Mi chiamo Mike Stamford. Sono d’accordo con Mary.”

Altri uomini e altre donne si fanno avanti. Il generale li fissa con sguardo indifferente, ma il piccolo sorriso, che gli piega le labbra, tradisce l’orgoglio per quegli uomini e quelle donne, che sono pronti a sacrificarsi, per riconquistare la libertà: “Non sarà facile. Dovrete fare un po’ di addestramento, prima di andare là fuori. E chi sarà catturato, non sarà recuperato.”

“Siamo disposti a fare tutto ciò che dovrà essere fatto,” garantisce mia madre.

“E sia. Colonnello Moran. Questi civili sono sotto la sua responsabilità. Li addestri.”

Sebastian Moran dimostra la stessa età di mio padre. È biondo come mio padre, ma la somiglianza finisce qui. Sebastian Moran è molto più alto di papà, ha gli occhi verdi e un fisico atletico, che mio padre non potrà mai avere. Mi stringo a zia Molly. Voglio mio padre. Voglio che torni e mi racconti le fiabe. Papà mi ha abbandonata e non tornerà più.

 

 

20 agosto 2006

 

La mamma è tornata dalla sua quarta missione all’esterno. È stata a Londra. Ha scoperto che ci sono vampiri schierati dalla parte dell’Umanità, che non condividono le leggi approvate dai loro simili: “Li convinceremo ad aiutarci e presto potremo lasciare questa base,” mi racconta, cercando di essere positiva, ma il suo sorriso non arriva agli occhi.

“Hai avuto notizie di papà?”

Si ferma vicino all’armadio, voltandomi le spalle. Non posso vederla in volto, ma noto il suo corpo rigido: “No. Ancora no,” ammette, con un sospiro.

Non ci siamo mai arrese, anche se, forse, non potremo mai avere la certezza che lui sia vivo o morto. Sono tanti gli Umani scomparsi, durante il periodo in cui i vampiri sono saliti al potere, di cui non si sa più nulla. Mamma ed io, però, non riusciamo ad arrenderci. A rinunciare di scoprire cosa gli sia accaduto. In ogni missione, mamma cerca notizie su papà. Senza successo.

Ci sono giorni in cui la speranza di trovare papà svanisce, lasciando il posto a una disperazione devastante. Ci sono giorni in cui lo odio, perché è andato a combattere contro i vampiri, invece di restare con me. Ci sono giorni in cui vorrei avere le sue braccia intorno a me, perché nessuno mi ha più fatto sentire protetta, come faceva lui. Ci sono notti in cui sogno il suo sorriso e la sua voce, dolce e tenera. Quando mi sveglio ho un sorriso felice sulle labbra, che scompare, appena ricordo che nulla è reale. Ci sono giorni in cui mi manca così tanto, che non riesco a respirare. Continuo ad aspettarlo. Il mio papà, però, non ritorna mai.

 

 

31 gennaio 2008

 

Da circa un anno, la mamma non va più in missione all’esterno della base. Ha assunto un ruolo sempre più importante, all’interno del comando della resistenza. Non può correre il rischio di essere catturata. Io sono felice, perché ho sempre avuto paura di perderla. Che anche lei non tornasse più da me. Come papà. Ora, invece, siamo sempre insieme. Entro nel nostro alloggio, tornando da scuola. La mamma è seduta al tavolo del cucinotto. Sta guardando delle fotografie. Si è asciugata velocemente gli occhi. Stava piangendo.

“Mamma! Che cosa è successo?” Mi avvicino a lei, preoccupata. Temo che i vampiri abbiano catturato qualche nostro amico. Che lo abbiano ucciso. Non sarebbe il primo. Non sarà l’ultimo. Non sopporto più di perdere le persone che amo, mentre lottano contro i vampiri. Tutto mi sembra inutile. Futile. Forse dovremmo arrenderci e annullarci nella loro società. Mia madre cerca di nascondere delle fotografie, ma io riesco a prenderle dalle sue mani.

Nelle fotografie ci sono due uomini. Uno è alto, moro, con i lineamenti del viso marcati e spigolosi. Indossa un lungo cappotto nero, che ne mette in risalto il fisico, magro e asciutto. È affascinante e attraente. Un vampiro. Lo ha scritto in ogni centimetro della sua persona. L’altro uomo è più basso, con i capelli biondi, che stanno diventando grigi. Il mio cuore salta un colpo. Conosco quel viso. Conosco quella rabbia repressa, che scorre appena sotto la pelle.

“Papà…” sussurro, lasciandomi cadere su una sedia.

Non riesco a staccare gli occhi da quella fotografia. _È vivo_. **_È vivo_**. **È vivo**. C’è qualcosa che non va, in quella immagine. Osservo meglio papà. E lo vedo. Il guinzaglio. Stringo la fotografia, stropicciandola, quasi distruggendola. COME OSA?! Come osa, quel mostro, portare _mio padre_ in giro, attaccato a un guinzaglio, come se fosse un cane? La rabbia monta, dentro di me, portandomi alle lacrime. Scatto in piedi. Mia madre mi afferra un polso: “Non è colpa sua, tesoro. Sono le leggi dei vampiri. Portano in giro i loro… gli umani da cui si nutrono… come se fossero degli animali da compagnia. Non è colpa di tuo padre, tesoro. Se lui potesse…”

“Certo che non è colpa di papà! Non lo ho mai pensato! L’unico colpevole è questo mostro, questo vampiro maledetto! Andiamo a prendere papà. E uccidiamo questo bastardo,” faccio per andare verso la porta, ma mia madre mi ferma: “Non possiamo,” sussurra.

Mi giro verso di lei. Incredula. Ho sentito male. Ho sicuramente frainteso quello che mi ha detto: “Come, scusa?”

“Non possiamo,” ribadisce mia madre, in un sussurro disperato.

La fisso inorridita. Abbiamo cercato papà per tanto tempo. Non lo lascerò nelle mani di un mostro, affinché lo tratti come se fosse un animale. Per quale motivo, poi?

“Il vampiro che ha catturato papà è il fratello del Console di Albione. Non riusciremo mai ad arrivare a lui e a portare via John, senza provocare la morte di tanti ribelli. Inoltre, Mycroft Holmes si è schierato a nostro favore. Non possiamo attaccare suo fratello. Non possiamo farlo diventare un nostro nemico. Abbiamo bisogno che lui stia dalla nostra parte, se vogliamo arrivare alla pace con i vampiri.”

“NON POSSIAMO?! Mamma, sei impazzita? Questo è **_papà._** Che cosa importa chi sia il mostro che lo tiene al guinzaglio? GUARDALO! Pensi che papà meriti di essere trattato come un cane? Lui ci ha salvati! Se siamo liberi, lo dobbiamo a LUI! Noi _dobbiamo_ salvarlo. Non possiamo lasciarlo nelle mani di questo mostro.”

“Non possiamo andare a prenderlo. Ho tentato, Rosie. Ho pensato a ogni possibile soluzione, per riportare papà da noi. Non c’è nulla che possiamo fare, senza pagare un prezzo troppo alto.”

Stringo le labbra, con rabbia. Mia madre mi guarda, supplicandomi di comprendere, ma io non posso. Stringo ancora in mano le fotografie di papà. Lui non si è rassegnato. Si vedono chiaramente la sua rabbia e la sua umiliazione, persino da quelle semplici immagini. Non è giusto, che noi lo abbandoniamo. Io da sola, però, non posso fare nulla per salvarlo: “Non ti perdonerò mai,” sibilo, strappando il polso dalla presa di mia madre. Corro nella mia camera, buttandomi sul letto, a piangere, sfogando la mia frustrazione. Non parlo a mia madre per giorni. Lei ha tradito papà, abbandonandolo nelle mani del nemico. Non so se potrò mai perdonarla.

 

 

15 febbraio 2008

 

Rientro da scuola. Mia madre mi sta aspettando, seduta al tavolo del cucinotto. Ha trascorso giorni in sala di comando. Sono ancora arrabbiata con lei, quindi non mi importa che non sia tornata nel nostro alloggio. Si vede chiaramente quanto sia stanca. Ha delle occhiaie profonde e gli occhi rossi. Come se avesse pianto. È accaduto qualcosa di grave. Mi siedo al tavolo e fisso mia madre, furiosa: “Che cosa è successo a papà?”

“I nostri informatori ci hanno riferito che ha ucciso un vampiro, il fratello del Console di Hibernia. È stato portato in prigione e poi in tribunale. Fortunatamente, è stato scagionato dall’accusa di omicidio. Anzi, grazie a tuo padre e al suo vampiro, è stato scoperto un complotto ordito dai Moriarty ai danni del Console di Albione e dei vampiri favorevoli alla pace con gli Umani.”

“Che cosa è che non mi stai dicendo?”

“Papà è stato torturato. Le sue condizioni sono molto serie, ma si salverà. Sherlock Holmes si sta prendendo cura di lui.”

La fisso negli occhi, impietosa e implacabile: “Dovremmo essere _noi_ , a prenderci cura di papà, non quel vampiro. E la colpa è solo tua.”

“Tuo padre ha fatto fare enormi passi avanti alla pace fra Umani e vampiri, con le sue azioni. Ha salvato il fratello del Console di Albione, ha ridotto all’impotenza un nostro avversario e ci ha procurato un importante alleato. Tuo padre è un eroe, Rosie. Se lo avessimo portato qui, saremmo lontanissimi da un accordo.”

“Non mi importa nulla dei tuoi accordi. Io voglio mio padre. Ora chiederai che ci sia restituito?”

Mia madre abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue mani, intrecciate davanti a lei e appoggiate sul tavolo.

“Come immaginavo,” sibilo, alzandomi e lasciandola sola, con il suo dolore.

Trascorreranno mesi, prima che io torni a rivolgerle la parola. Tutt’ora non riesco a perdonarla, per avere lasciato papà nelle mani del suo aguzzino. Anche se adesso so che Sherlock non era più il mostro, che torturava e stuprava mio padre, non potrò mai non pensare che, se lo avessimo portato via, ora il mio papà sarebbe ancora vivo.

 

 

15 agosto 2011

 

Sto frequentando un corso di medicina. Non è una vera e propria università, ma è la cosa più simile che siano riusciti a organizzare in questa base militare. C’è sempre bisogno di medici o infermieri ed io ho deciso di seguire le orme di mio padre. I miei rapporti con la mamma sono migliorati.

Ho finito un turno di dodici ore in infermeria. Quando rientro nel nostro alloggio, mamma mi aspetta, seduta al tavolo del cucinotto. Sospiro. Sembra un déjà-vu. E non è mai un buon segno. Mi lascio cadere, stancamente, su una sedia: “Che cosa è successo, stavolta?”

Mamma mi allunga delle fotografie. Le osservo. Riconosco il vampiro che ha catturato papà. Ricordo che si chiama Sherlock Holmes. Sta sorridendo. Non posso negare che sia bello. Anche l’altro uomo nella fotografia sta sorridendo. È sereno, tranquillo e rilassato. Non riesco a crederci. Papà sta sorridendo al suo carceriere. E non è un semplice sorriso. C’è qualcosa di intimo, nel modo in cui si guardano, in cui si sfiorano, in cui si sorridono. È un atteggiamento che lascia supporre che fra i due uomini vi sia molto di più di quello che si vede.

“Sherlock Holmes collabora con Scotland Yard e fa consulenze investigative. Papà è il suo assistente. Hanno aiutato diversi umani, che avevano problemi con la polizia,” la mamma parla in tono neutro, calmo.

“Perché mi hai voluto fare vedere queste immagini?” La mia domanda è aggressiva. Butto le fotografie in mezzo al tavolo.

“Volevo che tu sapessi che tuo padre sta bene e che si è ricostruito una vita, con il vampiro che si nutre da lui.”

Vedo le lacrime salirle agli occhi. Le prendo le mani fra le mie: “Non puoi fargliene una colpa, mamma. Noi lo abbiamo abbandonato, lasciandolo con quel mostro. Papà ha fatto quello che doveva per sopravvivere.”

“Lo so. Hai ragione. È solo che…” si interrompe. Sembra restia a continuare a parlare.

“Sembrano innamorati, vero?” Domando, in un sussurro triste.

Mia madre scuote la testa: “Sì. Chissà cosa gli ha fatto, in questi anni,” mormora.

Stringo più forte le mani di mia madre: “Sono sicura che non ci abbia dimenticate. Sta facendo di tutto per sopravvivere e tornare da noi.”

“Hai ragione.”

Rimaniamo così, le mani di una in quelle dell’altra. Io guardo il sorriso felice di mio padre. Non è rivolto a noi, ma a quel mostro. Lo abbiamo perso. Lui non tornerà più da noi. E la colpa è nostra. Perché lo abbiamo abbandonato.

 

 

29 dicembre 2011

 

La mamma mi aspetta nel cucinotto. Sembra diventato il nostro rituale, quando ci sono cose importanti da comunicare. Ha un sorriso soddisfatto, che le illumina il viso.

“Che cosa è successo?”

“Presto incontrerò papà,” risponde, emozionata.

Mi siedo accanto a lei, incredula: “Come? Quando?”

“Mycroft Holmes vuole un incontro con i capi della resistenza. Gli ho detto che, se vuole che io vada, deve farmi incontrare e parlare con John.”

“Lui che cosa ha risposto?”

“Ancora non lo so, ma non potrà dirmi di no. Se lo facesse, potrei fare saltare il tavolo dei negoziati. Non conviene nemmeno a lui.”

“E cosa dirai a papà? Come gli spiegherai perché lo abbiamo lasciato nelle mani di un mostro?”

“Gli farò capire che non lo abbiamo dimenticato. Che non mi importa quello che ha fatto in questi anni. Che lo capisco benissimo, che abbia accettato ogni compromesso, pur di sopravvivere. Gli spiegherò che ho intenzione di ricattare Mycroft Holmes, fino a quando non otterrò la sua liberazione. – la mamma mi prende le mani e le stringe forte – Stavolta non fallirò. Papà tornerà presto con noi. E ricominceremo da capo. Insieme.”

Una speranza. Finalmente una speranza. Dopo nove anni di attesa. Non ho mai visto la mamma così decisa. Sono sicura che ce la farà. Presto, saremo di nuovo una famiglia.

Mi sono dimenticata che i sogni non hanno nulla in comune con la realtà, che ti colpisce sempre nel modo più crudele e devastante che possa esistere.

 

 

1 gennaio 2012

 

Mia madre esce dalla sua stanza. Io sono seduta al tavolo del cucinotto. Alzo gli occhi al soffitto: “Mamma! Un altro vestito!” sbuffo, esasperata.

“Come mi sta?” Chiede mia madre, ansiosa, girando su se stessa.

Sorrido, divertita. Mia madre sembra una ragazzina, che si stia preparando alla prima uscita con il suo ragazzo: “Stai benissimo. Esattamente come stavi benissimo con i precedenti sette abiti, che ti sei provata.”

“Rosie, non sei di nessun aiuto! Dovresti consigliarmi, dicendomi quale vestito mi stia meglio. Domani vedrò John per la prima volta, dopo quasi dieci anni. Non voglio sembrare sciatta, vecchia e brutta.”

“Mamma, sei bellissima. E papà non guarderà di certo che cosa indossi. Potresti presentarti anche nuda e, sono sicura, che non se ne accorgerebbe nemmeno,” ridacchio.

Mia madre si ferma, rigida, a metà di un giro: “Pensi che non gli importi nulla di me?”

Vedo la disperazione, nel suo sguardo: “No, mamma. Penso che papà sarà così nervoso, che non si accorgerà di come tu sia vestita. Si starà chiedendo che cosa sappiamo e pensiamo di lui. Sono certa che il tuo abito sia proprio l’ultima cosa che gli interessi,” la rassicuro.

“Domani gli spiegherò il mio piano per farlo tornare da noi,” mi informa, risoluta.

Mi sembra il momento giusto per fare il mio annuncio: “Io verrò con te, all’incontro.”

La mamma mi fissa, per nulla contenta della mia decisione: “Rosamund Mary Watson! Tu non ti muoverai da questa base. Non possiamo fidarci completamente dei vampiri. Non possiamo essere sicuri che non sia una trappola…”

“Non ti sto chiedendo il permesso, mamma. Non mi farai cambiare idea. È _mio padre_. Devo esserci anche io, per fargli capire che lo amo e che non lo giudico. Non mi lascerai qui. So difendermi. La cosa non è trattabile. Io verrò con te. Punto e basta.”

La mamma mi fissa per qualche secondo, poi sorride: “Sei testarda come tuo padre.”

“Questo è il più bel complimento che tu mi abbia mai fatto!”

Ci sorridiamo, piene di speranze. Ci abbracciamo, sicure che papà tornerà da noi in brevissimo tempo. Non sappiamo quanto ci stiamo sbagliando.

 

 

2 gennaio 2012

 

Oggi ho rivisto il mio papà.

Oggi lui mi ha sorriso per l’ultima volta. Non so se lui abbia capito chi io fossi, ma non ha alcuna importanza, perché io non scorderò mai il suo sorriso.

Oggi è il giorno in cui ho ritrovato e perso mio padre.

Oggi è il giorno in cui Sebastian Moran ha ucciso John Watson.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Il cambio di narratore è stato un obbligo. Solo Rosie e Mary potevano narrare, anche se a grandi linee, cosa abbiano fatto, dopo la separazione da John.   
> Il prossimo capitolo sarà l’ultimo di questa storia e di questa serie. Sapete già cosa vi attenda. Non potete dire che non avessi avvertito che il lieto fine non fosse previsto.  
> Anche il titolo di questo capitolo è preso da una canzone, stavolta di Fiorella Mannoia e Noemi.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo, malgrado il racconto sia tutto fuorché allegro.
> 
> La fine vi aspetta giovedì prossimo, sempre qui. Possibilmente in compagnia di una bella scorta di fazzoletti.  
> Ciao!


	4. Quando sorge il sole

2 gennaio 2012

 

Siamo appena fuori Londra, eppure sembriamo in mezzo al nulla. Sarà colpa della nebbia, che rende tutto irreale. È l’alba. C’è freddo, ma non nevica. Il nervosismo è palpabile. Il colonnello Moran scruta nella direzione da cui i vampiri dovrebbero arrivare, come se si aspettasse un attacco. Si è opposto strenuamente all’incontro. Moran vorrebbe che sganciassimo le bombe atomiche su Londra e in ogni luogo controllato dai vampiri, cancellandoli dal nostro mondo. Non gli importa degli Umani, che sarebbero uccisi dalle esplosioni. Non gli importa dei danni devastanti, che sarebbero provocati all’ecosistema della Terra. Moran li chiama effetti collaterali necessari. Vorrei che non fosse qui. Non mi piace. Non mi fido di lui. Moran, però, è il capo della sicurezza. Non è stato possibile lasciarlo alla base, perché insieme a noi, è venuto il generale Robinson, per stabilire con Mycroft Holmes, luogo e data del primo incontro fra vampiri e Umani. Mamma è accanto a me e si stropiccia le mani, nervosa. I soldati alle mie spalle sono tesi e si irrigidiscono a ogni suono sconosciuto, che rompa il silenzio.

Finalmente arrivano.

I vampiri.

Ombre scure emergono lentamente dalla nebbia, delineandosi sempre più per ciò che sono. La prima, a essere riconoscibile, è una donna. Alta. I lunghi capelli, neri e leggermente mossi, le cadono sulle spalle. Indossa un semplice abito nero, che mette in risalto il suo corpo perfetto. Si muove sicura e sinuosa. Sembra una pantera, pronta a saltare addosso alla sua preda. Si ferma nello spiazzo, di fronte a noi, senza dire una parola. I suoi occhi neri ci scrutano, come se ci stesse radiografando. Il suo sguardo passa su ognuno di noi, imperscrutabile, e si ferma a fissare Moran. Il suo sorriso è malizioso: “Sono sicura che tu abbia un sapore intrigante. Sarebbe interessante assaggiarti,” sussurra, con voce melodiosa e sensuale.

Moran porta la mano alla pistola, pronto a estrarla.

“Anthea, cara, non è il momento di scherzare. Chiedo scusa per la mia assistente. Ha un senso dell’umorismo un po’ particolare, ma non farà del male a nessuno… senza un mio ordine.”

Dalla nebbia appare Mycroft Holmes. Tutti sappiamo chi sia, non ha bisogno di presentarsi. Cammina con eleganza quasi regale, appoggiandosi a un ombrello nero. Porta un completo nero di tre pezzi, più adatto a un incontro a palazzo, piuttosto che in mezzo al nulla. Sorride rilassato, come se avesse tutto sotto controllo.

Dietro di lui, compaiono altre due figure. Uno è un uomo alto, magro e moro, con un’espressione irritata sul viso dagli zigomi spigolosi, avvolto in un lungo cappotto nero. Al suo fianco, c’è un uomo più basso, biondo cenere, che si stringe in un giaccone beige. È nervoso e non sa chi o cosa guardare. Il mio cuore accelera i battiti. Vorrei corrergli incontro e buttargli le braccia al collo. Vorrei sentire le sue braccia stringermi a lui, assaporando il suo calore e la sua forza. Invece, non riesco a muovere un solo muscolo. Rimango a fissare mio padre, come se fosse un fantasma, che affiora dalle nebbie del passato.

 

 

**Quando sorge il sole**

Alle spalle di papà, appaiano i vampiri della scorta del Console di Albione. Per qualche secondo, nessuno parla o si muove, come se ognuno dei due gruppi aspettasse che fosse l’altro a fare la prima mossa.

“Credo che sia il caso di permettere ai signori Watson di parlare privatamente, mentre noi discutiamo i dettagli e i termini del prossimo incontro. Che cosa ne pensa, generale Robinson?” Mycroft Holmes rompe il silenzio.

“Concordo,” annuisce Robinson, facendo un cenno a mia madre.

“Possiamo andare sotto quell’albero,” propone la mamma, indicando una quercia, che si erge maestosa e solitaria, non lontano da noi.

“Umh… va bene,” risponde papà, con un sorriso timido.

Il vampiro al suo fianco emette una specie di grugnito incomprensibile, come se stesse ribadendo un concetto già esposto, di cui noi non sappiamo nulla. È evidente, però, che non sia d’accordo e che non approvi quell’incontro. Questo aumenta la mia ostilità verso il mostro, che mi ha separato da mio padre. Come osa opporsi alla riunione di una famiglia, che lui ha distrutto? Quale diritto pensa di avere, per impedire a papà di parlare con noi? Stringo i pugni per impedirmi di colpirlo, come meriterebbe. Non voglio fornirgli una scusa per portare via papà, prima che mamma ed io riusciamo a spiegargli che cosa pensiamo di fare per riportarlo da noi. Papà sfiora le dita del vampiro. Sherlock Holmes, gli afferra la mano, stringendola in modo convulso. Papà ricambia la stretta, rassicurante. Non si guardano in viso. Il loro scambio si limita a quella semplice stretta. Eppure, è come se si fossero scambiati fiumi di parole. La loro intimità, la loro confidenza, la loro complicità, traspaiono da quel piccolo e insignificante gesto. Mamma ed io abbiamo dato per scontato che papà voglia stare con noi. Improvvisamente, mi chiedo se papà accetterà di tornare a vivere con noi o se preferirà restare con il vampiro.

“Vorrei informarvi del fatto che il dottor Watson indossa un collare con un ago avvelenato. Non c’è modo di toglierlo. Se cercherete di portarlo via…”

“Lo sappiamo,” sibila mia madre, interrompendo il maggiore degli Holmes.

“Volevo solo esserne sicuro, prima che accadesse qualcosa di… disdicevole.”

Papà lascia la mano del vampiro e fa un passo verso la mamma, che gli sorride, rassicurante. Moran si mette fra di loro, deciso a non spostarsi: “Nessuno andrà da nessuna parte, fino a quando non avrò perquisito quest’uomo.”

“Perquisirmi? Perché?” Papà è allibito.

“Non possiamo sapere che cosa si nasconda sotto quel giaccone. Potrebbe avere una bomba e farsi saltare in aria, per uccidere uno dei capi della resistenza,” risponde Moran, in tono duro.

“Non farei mai del male a _mia_ _moglie_ ,” papà sbotta, indignato.

“Dottor Watson sia gentile, accontenti il colonnello. Non abbiamo nulla da nascondere. Anthea, ovviamente, perquisirà la signora Watson. Quello che vale per uno, è giusto che valga anche per l’altra,” interviene Mycroft Holmes, in un tono accomodante, che non ammette repliche.

“Mi sembra giusto,” concorda Robinson.

Sembra che Sherlock stia per protestare, ma papà gli sfiora ancora la mano, sempre senza voltarsi a guardarlo. Sherlock sbuffa e incrocia le braccia sul petto, il viso atteggiato con un broncio degno di un bambino capriccioso. Non riesco a nascondere un sorriso divertito. In quel momento, il mio sguardo si incrocia con quello di mio padre. Lui mi sorride. Ha capito perché io stia ridendo del suo vampiro. Alza gli occhi al cielo, come se volesse spiegarmi che è un suo comportamento abituale.

Papà è sempre stato così. Non ha mai avuto bisogno di molte parole, per spiegare che cosa pensasse o provasse. Il suo volto è sempre stato molto espressivo. Ogni sua emozione e ogni suo pensiero si dipingevano sul suo viso, palesi, visibili e comprensibili a tutti.

Stiamo ancora guardandoci, quando il corpo di papà si irrigidisce. Il sorriso svanisce, sostituito da un’espressione di incredulità e sorpresa.

E scoppia l’inferno.

 

 

Mentre papà ed io ci scambiamo il sorriso complice, Sebastian Moran inizia a perquisirlo. Gli alza le braccia e slaccia il giaccone, palpando il corpo di papà, in modo rude. Prima che chiunque possa capire che cosa stia accadendo, con un gesto rapido, il colonnello estrae un pugnale dalla manica della divisa e lo conficca nell’addome di mio padre: “Muori, maledetto bastardo! Non ci sarà alcuna pace con i vampiri. Non ti permetterò di renderci tutti loro schiavi e portarci alla rovina!” Grida Moran, furioso.

Sherlock si avventa su Moran, afferrandolo per la gola e sollevandolo da terra, di almeno un metro, senza fare alcuno sforzo. Emette un ringhio, basso, sordo, feroce, ferale. I militari si frappongono fra i vampiri e il generale Robinson, imbracciando le armi e urlando a Sherlock di lasciare Moran. La bella vampira si mette fra il Console di Albione e i soldati, mentre gli altri vampiri hanno formato un semicerchio davanti al loro capo e urlano ai militari umani di abbassare le armi. Mycroft Holmes grida al fratello di lasciare andare Moran, gli ordina di non ucciderlo. Lo supplica di non ucciderlo. Robinson urla ai suoi uomini di non sparare. La mamma si inginocchia accanto a papà, che si è afflosciato a terra. Lo chiama disperata. Il volto di Sherlock è deformato dalla furia, che lo ha travolto. Sembra realmente una belva feroce, assetata di sangue. I due schieramenti si fronteggiano, pronti a scatenare un massacro. Io non riesco a muovermi. Sono paralizzata dall’orrore di ciò che sta avvenendo. La pace non mi è mai sembrata così lontana, come in questo momento. Improvvisamente, i lineamenti di Sherlock si distendono. La furia e la rabbia svaniscono, sostituite da un dolore devastante. Sherlock lancia Moran, come se fosse una bambola di pezza, e si precipita al fianco di papà. In seguito, la mamma mi racconterà che papà lo ha chiamato. Un sussurro flebile e inudibile, in quella caotica cacofonia di voci. Per chiunque, tranne che per Sherlock.

I soldati portano via Moran, per metterlo al sicuro, ma Robinson rimane nella radura: “Il colonnello Moran non ha ricevuto ordini di uccidere il dottor Watson né mi ha informato dei suoi piani. Questo non doveva accadere. Mi deve credere, signor Holmes. Stiamo davvero cercando un accordo per arrivare alla pace.”

“Le credo, generale. Anche fra i vampiri ce ne sono molti, che non approvano questo tentativo di dialogo fra le nostre razze e che farebbero qualsiasi cosa, per mandare a monte le trattative. Non sarà facile raggiungere il nostro obiettivo.”

Finalmente le mie gambe si muovono e mi precipito da mio padre. Una grande macchia rossa imbratta il giaccone beige, proprio sopra l’addome. Non riesco a realizzare che sia il sangue di mio padre. Non voglio capire che cosa stia accadendo. Mamma tiene papà fra le braccia, sorreggendogli la testa. Sherlock gli stringe una mano e gli accarezza i capelli: “Ora ti riportiamo a Londra. Ti rimetterai in fretta,” mormora, dolcemente.

Papà gli sorride: “Sono un medico, ricordi? So quali siano le mie condizioni,” la sua voce è un sussurro. Fa fatica a parlare.

“John… la pagherà… non permetterò…”

“No! Non devi… la pace fra… le nostre razze è… è più importante della vita di un solo uomo. Prometti… promettimi… che non farai nulla… contro quell’uomo.”

Vedo l’esitazione sul viso di Sherlock. Capisco che cosa stia provando. Io stessa vorrei uccidere Sebastian Moran con le mie mani.

Si guardano negli occhi. Il dolore di Sherlock. L’agitazione di mio padre.

È Sherlock quello che capitola: “Non farò nulla che possa compromettere la pace. Te lo prometto, John.”

Mio padre sorride. Guarda con amore entrambe le persone, che sono al suo fianco. La sua espressione è serena, quando il suo petto smette di sollevarsi. La mamma singhiozza, disperata. L’urlo di Sherlock non ha nulla di umano. Io… io non so cosa provo. Mi sento svuotata di ogni emozione. Papà mi ha sorriso, prima che Moran lo accoltellasse. Non saprò mai se mi abbia riconosciuto.

 

 

3 gennaio 2012

 

C’è una piccola cappella, vicino alla radura in cui si è svolto l’incontro. Abbiamo composto il corpo di papà al suo interno. Il generale Robinson e Mycroft Holmes hanno raggiunto un accordo, per il primo incontro fra Umani e vampiri. È un grande risultato. Vorrei solo che papà fosse qui, per partecipare alle riunioni, come rappresentante dei donatori. Ho visto quale fosse il suo legame con Sherlock. Sarebbe stato il migliore a perorare la loro causa, a spiegare quale dovrebbe essere il rapporto fra il vampiro e l’umano, che lo nutre.

Mamma e Sherlock sono all’interno della cappella, ma si ignorano. Anche se sono accumunati dallo stesso dolore, anche se stanno piangendo la stessa persona, si sono seduti lontani. Hanno perso l’uomo che amavano. Eppure, non riescono a consolarsi l’un l’altra, perché ognuno dei due ritiene l’altro un intruso, qualcuno che non abbia il diritto di stare accanto alla salma di papà. Tollerano la presenza dell’altro e non lo cacciano, solo per rispetto alla memoria di mio padre.

Io sono sulla porta, appoggiata allo stipite. Osservo l’alba, che sta rischiarando il cielo plumbeo. Soldati e vampiri stanno finendo di preparare la pira, su cui bruceremo il corpo di papà. Mio padre avrà un funerale degno di un antico eroe. Le sue ceneri saranno disperse nel vento. Ce lo siamo conteso in vita, nessuno possiederà il suo corpo, in morte.  

Mycroft Holmes si avvicina alla cappella. Mi saluta, con un cenno del capo, e mi sorpassa: “Siamo pronti,” annuncia, a nessuno in particolare.

Né la mamma né Sherlock si muovono. Il maggiore degli Holmes attende, paziente, che qualcuno gli confermi che possano procedere. Nessuno lo guarda o gli parla.

“Lo faccia pure venire a prendere,” gli dico. Sono le prime parole che pronuncio, da quando abbiamo lasciato la base. Esplodono nel silenzio, attirando l’attenzione di mamma e Sherlock. Hanno il medesimo sguardo disperato. Quello di qualcuno che non sia ancora pronto a lasciare andare la persona amata. Sento le lacrime pizzicarmi gli occhi. Dolore, per la perdita di papà. Rabbia, perché il mostro che ce lo ha portato via per dieci anni, non ha il diritto di piangerlo. Caccio indietro le lacrime. Non posso crollare. La mamma ha solo me. Se io crollassi, la mamma a chi potrebbe appoggiarsi? Mi avvicino a lei e le circondo le spalle con un braccio: “Dobbiamo lasciarlo andare, mamma. Questo è solo un corpo. Papà rimarrà nel nostro cuore. Per sempre.”

Mamma mi prende la mano, con una delle sue: “Non doveva andare cosi. Ero sicura di riuscire a portarlo a casa. Mi dispiace, Rosie. Mi dispiace…”

“Papà è in pace, mamma. Nessuno gli farà più del male.”

“Possiamo prenderlo?”

Mi volto verso la porta della cappella. È stato Robinson a parlare. Con lui ci sono alcuni soldati. Guardo la mamma. Mi stringe la mano ancora più forte. Le sorrido. Non so come io ci riesca. La mamma sospira: “Hai ragione, tesoro. È ora.”

I soldati sollevano il corpo, escono dalla cappella e lo adagiano sulla pira. Sherlock e il fratello ci hanno seguito. La bella vampira, Anthea, porge qualcosa a Sherlock. Sembra la custodia di un violino. Il generale porge alla mamma e a me delle fiaccole accese, con cui diamo fuoco alla pira. Mentre il fuoco si propaga, io stringo la mamma in un abbraccio pieno d’angoscia. Lei nasconde il viso nella mia spalla. Singhiozzi silenziosi la scuotono. Non riesco più a trattenere le lacrime. È allora che la sento. Una musica dolce, delicata, struggente, straziante. Non la conosco, ma mi arriva direttamente al cuore. Esprime lo stesso dolore e la stessa disperazione che provo io. Il mio stesso senso di perdita e di solitudine. Mi giro appena verso il suonatore. Sherlock ha gli occhi chiusi, concentrato sulla sua musica. Illuminato dalle fiamme della pira e dalle luci dell’alba. Circondato da un’aurea rossa, che rende quasi materiali le emozioni, che trasmette attraverso il violino. Non riesco a togliere gli occhi da quella visione. È questo che papà vedeva nel suo carceriere? Un uomo pieno di passione e forza, divorato dalla sua stessa energia vitale. La musica finisce, con un’ultima dolorosa nota, che sembra dire: “Mi manchi.” Sherlock butta il violino tra le fiamme e lo osserva bruciare, insieme al corpo di papà. Il silenzio è opprimente, interrotto solo dal crepitio del fuoco. Il viso di Sherlock è una dura maschera imperscrutabile. A differenza di papà, non è possibile capire che cosa stia provando. È come se, su quella pira, stesse bruciando anche il suo cuore.

 

 

14 febbraio 2012

 

È strana la data scelta da Holmes e Robinson per il primo incontro. Non credo che siano due uomini romantici. Molto più probabilmente, non hanno pensato alla festa degli innamorati, ma solo alla prima data utile per portare tutti intorno al tavolo delle trattative, in sicurezza. Io ho accompagnato la mamma, ma non partecipo alla riunione. Aspetto nell’atrio, insieme alle guardie del corpo. Mamma ed io stiamo sopravvivendo alla morte di papà. Vi sono giorni in cui ci illudiamo che lui viva ancora a Londra, con il suo vampiro, e non soffriamo, ma aspettiamo di riunirci con lui. Altri in cui la consapevolezza della sua morte ci colpisce come un pugno allo stomaco, togliendoci il fiato. Per fortuna abbiamo l’una l’altra o non so come potremmo superare questi momenti atroci.

Ora mamma si è buttata nella trattativa. Sta mettendo tutte le sue energie nel tentativo di raggiungere la pace. Era ciò che voleva papà. È la sua missione, per trovare il coraggio di alzarsi ogni mattina e andare avanti. Io la appoggio, perché so che è ciò di cui ha bisogno.

Non lo sento arrivare. Non lo abbiamo più visto, dal giorno del funerale. La sua voce è bassa e profonda: “Signorina Watson?”

Mi volto e me lo trovo davanti. È più pallido e magro di quello che ricordo. Ha delle occhiaie profonde e gli zigomi sono messi ancora più in evidenza dalle guance scavate. Sembra quasi che il fuoco della pira di papà lo stia ancora consumando. Inclino la testa: “Signor Holmes. Partecipa alla riunione? Hanno iniziato da poco.”

Non mi risponde subito. Mi osserva, come se cercasse qualcosa: “Ha gli occhi di John.”

Arrossisco. Non so nemmeno perché. Anche la mamma mi ha detto che ho gli occhi di papà. Aspetto che lui continui. Sherlock mi allunga un pacchetto. Lo guardo incuriosita.

“Sono i diari che… che… suo padre… ha scritto in questi anni. Sono sicuro che a… lui sarebbe contento, se sapesse che li ha lei. Spero che a lei faccia piacere leggerli. È un modo per conoscerlo e sapere che cosa gli sia successo in questi anni. So che si farà una pessima opinione di me e non posso darle torto. Vorrei, però, che lei capisse quanto lui fosse diventato importante per me. Che vorrei tornare indietro e cancellare certe cose che gli ho fatto, ma non posso. Vorrei anche chiedergli scusa, ma è troppo tardi… troppo tardi…”

Fisso il pacchetto incredula. I diari di mio padre. I suoi pensieri. I suoi sentimenti. Allungo una mano, tremante: “Grazie,” mormoro. Stringo il pacchetto al petto. Non so che cosa dirgli.

“Buona giornata, signorina Watson,” Sherlock mi saluta e si volta, per andarsene.

“Aspetti, signor Holmes,” lo richiamo, in fretta.

Sherlock si ferma e mi guarda, incuriosito.

“È sicuro di non volerli indietro? Potrei farne una copia e...”

Il vampiro allontana lo sguardo: “Grazie per l’offerta, ma non ne ho bisogno. Io… io… ho i miei ricordi. Mi bastano quelli.”

Ho l’impressione che non mi dica tutto, ma, in realtà, non mi interessa molto. Ho i diari di papà. Questo mi basta. Osservo il vampiro allontanarsi. Invidio i ricordi che ha di papà. Lo odio per avercelo portato via, per averlo tenuto lontano da me e mamma. Ho sentito racconti terrificanti, sul modo in cui i vampiri trattano gli Umani, che hanno catturato. Non oso immaginare che cosa possa esserci scritto, nei diari che stringo al petto. Eppure, nel profondo, mi fa pena, perché anche lui sta soffrendo per la morte di papà.

 

 

21 dicembre 2012

 

Dopo mesi di estenuanti trattative, l’accordo di non aggressione è stato firmato. È il primo importante passo verso una società integrata di Umani e vampiri. Ora inizia la parte veramente difficile: creare un’unica società, in cui Umani e vampiri possano vivere alla pari. Chissà quanto ci vorrà, per mettere tutti d’accordo. Ci penseremo domani. Oggi festeggiamo il traguardo raggiunto. Il ricevimento si tiene nell’edificio che Mycroft Holmes ha fatto costruire nel luogo in cui papà è morto. In questo stesso luogo, si terranno gli incontri in cui si cercherà di costruire il futuro. La stanza principale è arredata con un unico tavolo rotondo, intorno a cui si trovano le sedie dei rappresentanti delle varie fazioni. In un angolo, illuminata dalla luce proveniente dalle finestre, c’è una nicchia, dove è stata posizionata una statua, ancora coperta da un telo bianco. Mycroft Holmes si mette davanti alla scultura e si schiarisce la voce, per attirare l’attenzione dei presenti: “Signore e signori. Oggi è una giornata memorabile. Abbiamo raggiunto un traguardo importante, ma siamo solo all’inizio di un lungo cammino. Durante questo percorso, vivremo giorni difficili, in cui non vedremo vie d’uscita. È per questo che ho deciso di mettere una statua in questo luogo, per ricordarci quale sia l’obiettivo che intendiamo raggiungere. Ho voluto intitolarla la ‘Statua dell’Amicizia’ e spero che sarà una grande fonte di ispirazione, durante i mesi di duro lavoro, che ci attendono.” Mycroft Holmes tira un lembo del telo, scoprendo la statua, di marmo bianco. Due uomini, un vampiro e un umano, si guardano negli occhi, sorridendosi e stringendosi la mano, in gesto di saluto. Il pubblico applaude, con grandi sorrisi e cenni di assenso. Io sono sorpresa e confusa. Riconosco i volti degli uomini, che sono stati scolpiti nel marmo.

John Watson e Sherlock Holmes.

“Spero che non le dispiaccia, se ho usato il volto di suo padre, per la statua. Quando lo scultore mi ha chiesto quali lineamenti dovesse dare ai due amici, io non ho potuto che pensare a loro. Non conosco altri, che potrebbero rappresentare l’amicizia fra le nostre razze meglio di mio fratello e suo padre.”

Non mi sono accorta che il Console di Albione mi abbia raggiunta. Mi volto e gli sorrido: ”Non posso che darle ragione, signor Holmes. Sono convinta che anche mamma approverà la sua scelta. Le hanno riferito che non è potuta venire a causa di una brutta influenza?"

“Sì. Spero che si riprenda presto. La sua presenza alle trattative sarà importante.”

Mi guardo intorno, curiosa e un po’ sorpresa: “Sherlock non è venuto?”

Mycroft Holmes distoglie lo sguardo da me, spostandolo sulla statua, che rappresenta il fratello minore. La sua risposta è un sussurro triste: “Sherlock se è andato.”

Non aggiunge altro. Io lo fisso allibita. Non so come reagire. Che cosa dire. Mycroft Holmes si riscuote, come se fosse tornato da un posto lontano. Mi rivolge un sorriso stanco: “Le chiedo scusa, signorina Watson. Vorrei rimanere a parlare con lei, ma mi devo occupare degli altri ospiti, anche se alcuni sono veramente molto meno affascinanti di lei.”

“Sì, certo… grazie…” balbetto.

Il Console ha ritrovato il suo solito contegno, disponibile e cordiale. Lo guardo, mentre si allontana da me. Sorride e parla, passando da un ospite all’altro.

“È stata una malattia rara,” la voce profonda e melodiosa giunge dalle mie spalle. Mi volto. Mi trovo davanti un giovane uomo, che dimostra circa trenta anni. È alto, magro, con chiarissimi occhi verdi e corti capelli rossicci e mossi. Le labbra sono una linea sottile, atteggiata in un sorriso malinconico. Gli zigomi sono alti, ma meno marcati e taglienti di quelli di Sherlock.

“Di che cosa sta parlando?”

“Sherlock. È stato ucciso da una malattia molto rara, che colpisce alcuni vampiri. Non ne parliamo volentieri. Ci fa apparire deboli e fragili. A volte capita che il rapporto fra vampiro e donatore sia così profondo da diventare quasi simbiotico. Quando il donatore muore, il vampiro non riesce più a nutrirsi da un altro umano. Gli sembra di tradire il precedente donatore. Il sapore del sangue non lo soddisfa più. Anzi. Lo nausea. Non esiste un modo per alimentare forzatamente un vampiro. Chi è affetto da questa malattia, muore lentamente, di fame. È un’agonia dolorosa, sia per chi si lascia morire sia per chi assiste al lento spegnersi di una persona amata, impotente.”

“Perché mi sta raccontando tutto questo? Chi è lei?”

“È giusto che lei sappia cosa sia successo a Sherlock, perché lei è la figlia di John Watson. Lei è un membro della nostra famiglia. E la famiglia deve rimanere unita. Soprattutto nel dolore. Io sono Sherrinford, il minore dei fratelli Holmes. Ho conosciuto suo padre, durante una delle rare visite, che mio fratello Sherlock ha fatto alla residenza atavica, nel Sussex. So che non le farà piacere che io le parli del rapporto fra suo padre e mio fratello. Posso capire che lei non lo approvi e che ritenga mio fratello un mostro, che le ha sottratto suo padre. Ciò che lei pensa, però, non cambia la profondità del legame che univa Sherlock e John. Suo padre era un uomo di buon senso, con un grande cuore e una pazienza infinita, che ha saputo conquistare la fiducia e il rispetto di mio fratello. Non ho mai visto Sherlock tanto felice e sereno, come quando era con John. È l’unica consolazione che abbiamo. Averlo visto felice, prima della fine.”

Le parole di Sherrinford mi lasciano senza fiato. Famiglia. Per gli Holmes siamo un’unica famiglia. Vorrei rinfacciargli che io non posso dire lo stesso. Che suo fratello mi ha rubato anni di vita, che avrei potuto condividere con mio padre. Che la felicità di Sherlock si fondava sul mio dolore e sulla mia sofferenza. Che l’amore che mio padre aveva donato al suo carceriere, lo aveva sottratto a me e a mia madre. Non faccio in tempo a dire nulla, perché Sherrinford mi sorride cordialmente e mi fa un lieve cenno con il capo. Raggiunge Mycroft e si mette al suo fianco. Io li guardo, furiosa. Famiglia. Quel vampiro non sa di cosa parla.

 

 

1 gennaio 2020

 

Tanto ci è voluto per arrivare alla pace. Però, ce l’abbiamo fatta. Il sogno di papà si è avverato. Oggi comincia l’Era della Terra. È così che sarà chiamata questa epoca, in cui vampiri e umani convivranno, come un’unica razza. Mamma e Mycroft fanno parte del primo governo.

Mi sono spesso chiesta quali fossero i miei sentimenti verso Sherlock. Lui è stato sicuramente un mostro. Ha fatto molto male a mio padre. Eppure, nessuno può negare il fatto che la malattia rara, che uccide alcuni vampiri, abbia un nome preciso, anche se loro non vogliono riconoscerlo. Si chiama amore. Probabilmente, per la maggior parte dei vampiri, è inconcepibile innamorarsi dell’essere di cui ci si nutre. È come se un umano si innamorasse di una mucca. È per questo che non ne parlano e non la accettano per quello che è. Un sentimento forte e indistruttibile. Qualcosa di così profondo, che porta alla morte, quando arriva l’inevitabile separazione fra umano e vampiro.

Quando Sherrinford mi ha raccontato della morte di Sherlock, una parte di me era felice. Sapere quanto lui avesse sofferto, mi sembrava che appagasse il mio desiderio di vendetta, per tutto ciò che Sherlock aveva fatto a papà. Un’altra parte, invece, era addolorata, perché avevo perso l’unica persona, che mi avrebbe potuto legare agli anni che non avevo potuto vivere con papà. Inoltre, non riuscivo a togliermi dalla mente le ultime parole scritte nel diario da mio padre. Lui avrebbe voluto che fossimo diventati una famiglia. Che fossimo rimasti tutti insieme. Le persone che lui amava. La mamma, io e Sherlock.

Mi sembrava di fare un torto a papà, odiando il suo vampiro. Per quanto questo mi faccia male, so che papà amava Sherlock, che per lui era importante. Sherrinford ha ragione. Se voglio veramente onorare il ricordo di mio padre, devo accettare che gli Holmes siano una parte della mia famiglia. Ora, comunque, non mi è difficile pensare a loro in questo modo. In questi anni, ho frequentato Sherrinford, a lungo. Ci siamo trovati bene, insieme. Ci siamo innamorati. E ci siamo sposati. Siamo diventati una delle prime coppie legalmente riconosciute dalle nuove leggi sulle unioni interspecie. Mamma non era entusiasta della mia scelta, soprattutto perché le sembrava che un altro Holmes le sottraesse la sola persona, che le fosse rimasta al mondo. Adesso, l’idea di diventare nonna la rende felice. Sherrinford ed io aspettiamo il nostro primo bambino. Ieri abbiamo saputo che sarà un maschio e abbiamo deciso di chiamarlo John Sherlock Holmes. In memoria di una grande amicizia e di un amore profondo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice 
> 
> Questa serie, veramente molto intensa, termina qui. È stato un lungo e doloroso racconto, che si è snodato in più di tre mesi.  
> Grazie a tutti voi che lo avete seguito con costanza, malgrado la presenza di certi passaggi non proprio leggeri. Grazie per i kudos e le subscriptions.  
> Ringrazio fin da ora chi lasci un commento a questo capitolo conclusivo.
> 
> Per un po’ di tempo mi dedicherò alla lettura, ma prima o poi ci rivedremo da queste parti, magari con qualcosa di meno angst.  
> Ciao!


End file.
